They Say Goodbye!
by extremeracer19
Summary: Three years of a part of their life has passed. So now, it is finally time to say goodbye once again and take a huge step to move onto another part of their life. But how will they do it?
1. I - On The Streets and Towards The Gate

**Hello everyone!**

 **Finally! After 6 long painful months working on this story and posting half of the draft, I am finally able to post at least something that is final for K-On!.** **Enjoy your read my friends and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 1**  
 **On The Streets and Towards The Gate**

* * *

This was a small town. The breeze was flowing smoothly and air was really cold but at the same time, was not enough to make it freezing cold. After all, spring had finally arrived and if anything, the Sakura flowers blossoming into their full adulthood was the indication.

As the morning went by with cars driving along the empty street at a steady pace, the not-so crowded trains dropping off their passengers and people moving on with their daily lives, a young high-school girl was standing in front of a road crossing with a guitar packed in a bag on her back.

This particular day was a big day for her because, it was time for her to take a big step since a portion of her life was finally complete. After three years, she was finally graduating from high-school.

"AZUSA-CHAN!" She suddenly heard a voice.

The girl named Azusa turned to her left to see two girls with the same high-school uniform as hers, run towards her from the distance. These girls were her friends and they began in the same year, class and were now graduating along with her.

With a big open smile, Azusa raised her right arm and then waved at her two friends to let them know that she had heard their call.

After running for a while, the two girls finally reached the place where Azusa was standing. Their goal was complete, but in the process, it left them really exhausted. Immediately, they bowed down towards their exhaustion as they were left panting.

"We have finally made it." The first girl said

"Yeah Ui, next time don't make me run like that. You took all the breath out of me. I haven't ever run like this. Not even during the annual marathon." One of the girls said panting.

"I'm sorry Jun-chan." The girl named Ui said.

"Hunhhh! Today's graduation and this happens. I will now reach school all sweaty." The girl named Jun said.

"What was the rush? We are not late or in a hurry." Azusa said.

"Huh!" Jun said.

"Well, I really didn't want to keep you waiting Azusa-chan." Ui said.

"So, you mean - I took a nice warm bath in the morning - just to end up breaking in sweat." Jun said with a really shocked look carried on her face.

"Well, you were looking really excited." Azusa said.

"AAAhhh! It's our graduation. Of course, I would be excited." Jun said in a loud voice.

Azusa giggled while looking at Jun complaining. This was classic Jun who was lazy as always and would often complain like a child when she either became jealous.

"Well, I am sorry Jun-chan." Ui said.

Jun then crossed her arms and then turned away with her cheeks pouting like a child.

"Saying sorry isn't going to help." She said.

"I can make it up with you if you want." Ui said.

"Then I want you to invite me to dinner." Jun said.

"Yep, this is classic Jun indeed." Azusa said to herself as she just stared at the duo with her eyes really thin and her mouth open.

"Done then." Ui said.

"Really Jun?" Azusa asked.

"Why not? It's not like I will be doing this all my life."

Then raised her chest and then patted it with her palm.

"I am now an adult after all." Jun said proudly with her hand on her chest and her eyes closed.

"Like as if I would believe that." Azusa said in a low voice as she turned away in disappointment.

"Oho! You will get to know me eventually." Jun said.

"I already know you enough." Azusa said.

"Well, think about it again..." Jun said.

Then she immediately pointed her finger towards the twin-tailed girl.

"...because from now on you will see the all new form of Jun."

Azusa just stood there with no words coming out of her mouth.

"Wait! Why are you not saying anything?" Jun asked.

"I can't tell if you were playing too much Ace Attorney or are still watching Super Sentai or have been reading that mystery light novel about that god girl." Azusa said.

"What? Now you think that?" Jun said.

Then the two bickered as a car ran across the road, passing by the three girls –

"This perhaps will never get old." Ui said to herself.

Then suddenly both of her friends turned around and glared at her with dagger sharp eyes.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Both girls asked together.

But Ui didn't care. She wasn't even scared one bit. She just stood there with that really honest smile that she always held because these two girls were her friends.

"Nothing really. I just realized that we probably will be friends for a very long time." Ui said.

Both girls at that moment, just froze and then there was no more voice. Then suddenly Azusa heard a snicker behind her. She turned around to find Jun holing out a laugh. Then there was more snickering behind her which caused her to turn around to now find Ui giggling.

Their giggling louder and louder every second until Azusa herself couldn't handle and began giggling.

A moment later, all three girls let themselves loose and then laughed heartily. What was this strange effect? There was no cause and no reason and yet here she was laughing like crazy. What was going on?

Realizing that the three girls caught the attention of the people on the street and the bird that was on top of a street lamp that was right in front of them, they began to hold out their laughter.

"Sigh! We are graduating today." Azusa said finally getting herself on control.

"Yeah!" Jun said.

Azusa at that moment, turned around towards Ui. Ui on the other hand, saw a twinkle in Azusa's eyes. She was planning something and Ui could have a clue of what she was cooking.

"Are you ready?" Azusa asked.

"Umm! Hmm!" Ui said.

"What what? Ready for what?" Jun asked.

Then suddenly, the Road Crossing Light suddenly flashed green and a music began playing.

"LET'S GO!" Azusa suddenly yelled.

With these words, she plunged herself forward and ran across the road and into the street which led to the school.

"Huh! Wait what?" Jun was confused.

Seconds later, Ui was out of her sight as well. Before she had even realized, she had began following Azusa as well.

"Hey Azusa! Ui! Wait up!" Jun said.

But they were already far down the street already. Seriously? Did she prepare prepare herself all that time just to be ruined like this. How could this day go any more wrong?

"Aww! Man!" Jun complained.

With these words, Jun too began running after them all the while complaining.

But no matter what happened, Azusa didn't care to look back. She just kept on running and running, defying all the wind that went past the opposite direction she was running towards. That day, there was nothing that would stop her. She was going to defy everything because this was her last day in school.

She just kept on running and running until her eyes saw the place that she was dying to see.

Azusa gave a smile as she got closer and closer to the place where she should be today.

Then after running a while, Azusa finally stomped her right foot on the ground as she slid a little trying to stop herself from going further, then after getting her motion into stop, she stomped the ground with her left foot to keep herself from falling down.

Then a big gust of wind flew past her as she stood in front of the gate with a burning body and a recklessly beating heart, that led to a huge school compound and near that gate, there was a board covered in flowers. It wrote:

 **GRADUATION CEREMONY!**

It was only a matter of time, before Ui and Jun finally reached the gate of Sakuragoka High School all full of sweat and out of breath. They were panting for they once again had begun to run without any rest.

"Damn it Azusa, now I am really going to stink." Jun said.

"But it was fun, right Azusa-chan?" Ui asked.

But Azusa didn't respond. She just kept on standing in front of that gate, took in as much wind as she could, the wind that was of this school. After all, it was for the last time that she would be in this school.

"Hey! Azusa." Jun said waving her hand right in front of Azusa's face.

Suddenly Azusa snapped back to reality and shook her head a little.

"Sorry, I spaced out a little." Azusa apologized.

"And made me ran." Jun said in a not so happy voice.

"Well, even though it was fun, it's too early." Ui said looking towards the building.

"Yeah! Should we wait?" Jun said.

"No, it's best we go inside. There's no use waiting outside here." Azusa said.

"Then let's get inside." Ui said.

"Right." Azusa said.

Then all three girls raised their foot and then together laid it down onto the school ground for the very last time. This day, could be a long one.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **This was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I will post more later in the coming weeks.**

 **So first of all, I would like to point out that I first watched K-ON!, K-ON! and K-ON!: The Movie back in November/December. So, I began working on two stories for it. One of them was this and one of them is still in my planning stages. Lo and Behold, time took it's toll and it took me this long to get something out.**

 **To be honest, I am still not done with the final draft. There are still about three more acts left for me to edit. But I thought it was about time I posted something rather than nothing at all.**

 **So with that said, please do leave a review and let me know your thoughts, comments and in any way I can improve my stories in the future.**

 **I will try to make more progress and post the next couple of acts soon.**


	2. II - In the Classroom and Through the H

**Hey there guys! Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 2**

 **In The Classroom and Through The Hallway**

* * *

Azusa took a deep breath and then let it all out with a smile. It was hard road, but she finally got what she had aimed for.

With a corsage on her blazer, she held a graduation certificate on her hands with her name on it.

For three years, she had worked hard and now she had finally reached this pinnacle of her life.

But for some reason, looking at her name 'Azusa Nakano' written in bright black words on the paper she was holding, gave her strange feelings. Maybe it was the certificate? Maybe she was graduating? Thinking that may be the reason, she rolled the certificate and then put it safely inside the cylinder in which she was given in to her.

She may have had felt strange looking at the graduation certificate, but in reality that wasn't the reason. It was because a big part of her life was now over. From that day onwards, she would no longer be a kid. She really had grown up into an adult.

She should have been happy that she was growing up, but at the same time, she just wasn't. She just wasn't as happy as she should have been.

"Hey Azusa-chan." She suddenly heard a voice.

On hearing the voice, Azusa turned her head around in response and right in front of her, Ui was standing with her corsage on her blazer and her graduation certificate on her hand.

"Hey Ui! You haven't gotten anything left to do?" Azusa asked.

Ui shook her head left and right in response.

"Nothing so much." she said.

Ui then grabbed the nearby stool from the nearby desk and then settled it near Azusa's desk. Then gently, she settled her skirt and sat down on it. Usually someone would be angry at them for using others bench, but that did not even matter any longer. After all, from that day, no… the moment they were given corsage by the junior and the moment they held the graduation certificate, they were no longer the students of Sakuragoka High School.

"It is now over, isn't it? We finally graduated." Ui said.

"Yeah! To think that three years have gone by, it is a huge shock to me." Azusa said.

"I know. A year ago, when I was looking at my sister graduate. I was asking myself, what would it feel like to graduate? And now I don't know how to describe how I feel." Ui said. "But I can tell, that my sisters graduation, it just left me in a strange void."

"Hmm! Why would Yui-senpai's graduation leave you in a void? You were looking fine till last year." Azusa asked.

"I was fine. But still, looking at my sister, I felt like happy, sad and angry, all at once. I felt happy because my sister graduated, I felt sad because she was moving away and I was angry because I was her little sister and I was always left to catch up on her." Ui said.

What? Upon hearing those words, Azusa froze. Was this Ui? Because these aren't the words Ui would say. She would never say those words. Especially, if it was regarding her big sister.

"I was always jealous of my big sister, because she is big sister. She was always one step ahead of me, always. But just like I said last year, she is my big-sister and there is nothing I can do about it." Ui said. "And sometimes, I have been jealous of you Azusa-chan."

At that moment, Azusa's throat stuck and she couldn't even speak anything. She literally couldn't and how could she after hearing those words come out of her mouth.

Ui? Jealous of her?

"What? Why would you be jealous of me?" Azusa said panicking.

At that moment, Ui looked at Azusa's face and then closed her eyes and gave her a warm smile telling her to not worry.

"I may be her little sister but for 16 years of my life, it felt like I was her big sister. It's just that whenever sister was with you, she really felt like a big sister. I became jealous because I always wanted to feel like a little sister." Ui said.

"So, wait! You mean that I was like a little sister to Yui senpai more than you were?" Azusa asked with one of her eye brows raised.

"Well, yes. But at the same time, I really didn't mind it." Ui said.

"Uh! Why?" Azusa asked.

"Because with her together, you looked really cute." Ui said putting her hands over her cheeks.

"Uh!" Azusa said with her palms in the air and a really embarrassed face.

What? Azusa was stupefied by that reply. Ui finally becomes serious out of nowhere and now she suddenly replied that? Here she was thinking that maybe once she might have a really serious conversation with her.

Of course, why didn't she saw this coming? This was Yui-senpai's sister after all. They both love cute things to death and are really random at moment. The only thing that separated these two sisters was the level of immaturity.

Then at that moment, Azusa suddenly rolled her eyes and then laid back on the chair falling into a really deep thought.

"Hey Ui!" Azusa called.

"What is it Azusa-chan?" Ui asked.

"Has Yui-senpai call you?" Azusa asked.

"Actually no, she has been ignoring my calls ever since I told her about our graduation." Ui replied.

"Hmm!" Azusa suddenly opened her eyes and then turned towards Ui.

Did she hear those words right? Yui ignoring her little sisters calls? That was pretty strange, why would she do that?

"You mean she hasn't called you ever since." Azusa asked.

"No! Also, when I told her about my graduation, she just hung up the phone. She didn't say anything, but just hung up." Ui said.

Hanging up without saying anything? That was really not Yui like behavior. She would have spazzed out by the fact that her little sister graduated from High-School. What happened to her?

"You know." Ui said.

Azusa suddenly snapped back to reality as she suddenly looked around and blinked.

"This is my big sister after all." Ui said.

"What do you mean?" Azusa asked.

Ui who was looking down at the ground, suddenly looked up to Azusa. Then she closed her eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"I said this is my big sister after all." Ui said.

"Wait! You are not worried?" Azusa asked.

"No, I would never doubt my sister. After all, no one knows what trick she might have up her sleeves." Ui said.

Azusa just kept on staring at Ui's bright smile. Her eyes showed no hints of worry or doubt but they were rather filled with hope and confidence. Azusa at that moment, smiled because this was indeed a little sister.

"Of course, after all, Yui-senpai is the most unpredictable person after all."

"Has she call you?" Ui asked.

"No not after the beginning of our senior year." Azusa replied.

Azusa then lay back on the chair and then looked up to the ceiling.

"You know, I really wanted to her to here today." Ui said.

"I do too. In fact, I wanted all of them to come back. But for now, there's nothing we can do. We can't force them into coming here now, can we?" Azusa asked.

Then suddenly at that moment, Azusa realized something. Someone was missing! She looked around left and right hoping to find the person that should have been right there with the two of them.

"Where's Jun?" Azusa asked.

"Oh! She said she had some work with the juniors. So she went off." Ui said.

Azusa was frozen at that moment with her head stuck at one particular direction. For once, why did she even worry? It's not like as if she was in some foreign land or something.

"Sigh! I am pretty sure she wanted to take pictures with them." Azusa said.

"Hmm! I am not sure. I do remember she was running towards the Jazz club." Ui said.

"Hmm!" Azusa said in a little confused manner.

"Maybe she wanted to make up with Jazz club after she left last year?" Ui said.

"Well, regardless she is going to be taking pictures with them." Azusa said.

"Oh don't worry, it is our last day we get to wear this uniform now, don't we?" Ui asked pointing towards their High-school dresses.

"I know and I am not complaining or anything…" Azusa said.

Then she looked outside through the glass window for once.

"…just wondering." Azusa said.

"HEY! AZUSA." She heard a voice.

Azusa on hearing the voice, turned around to find Jun running towards her.

"Hey Jun! Where have you been?" Azusa asked.

"Sorry for leaving. But I had a few errands to run." Jun said.

"You went to the Jazz club?" Ui asked.

"Ye…wait! How did you know?" Jun asked.

"You were running off to the Jazz club." Azusa said.

"Sigh! Well, you found me out." Jun said.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Ui asked.

"Because… I was scared." Jun said.

"Heh!" Ui was surprised.

Azusa just kept on staring at her friend all dumbfounded.

"What?" Jun asked in a loud voice.

Her face was turning red from all the embarrassment.

"Nothing, just surprised that you would run off without telling us." Azusa said.

"Well, I was about to, but I had to go in a hurry." Jun said.

"But you just told us that you were scared." Azusa said teasingly.

"OH! SHUT UP AZUSA." Jun said in an awkwardly loud voice.

Azusa did nothing but smile, but deep inside, she was really feeling satisfied because she finally made Jun embarrassed. For a long time ever since she knew Jun, it had been only her who had to face embarrassment thanks to the seniors of the light music club. But finally, this was her moment of victory.

"Calm down, Jun." Azusa said.

"Then stop making fun of me." Jun said.

"Welcome to my world." Azusa said.

"Like as if." Jun said.

"So what happened at the Jazz club?" Ui asked.

"Let's say that I had to deal with some glares." Jun said.

"You did leave them at the very last year after all." Azusa said. "But you really didn't need to go you know."

"Yeah! But still, I did spent two years of my life there. So even if everything that happened in the light music club was more memorable, it would be pretty unfair to disregard the Jazz club." Jun said.

"Well, that is something unlike you." Azusa said.

"Like I said Azusa…"

Then Jun slammed her fist on her chest lightly with all the proud and said,

"…I am growing into adulthood."

"So did you give them anything?" Ui asked.

"Well, yeah! I didn't give it to everyone but I did give it to the twins since they were the Kouhai's who were under me." Jun said.

"Wait, you gave them something?" Azusa asked in surprise.

"Yeah! I gave them guitar picks that I custom made." Jun replied.

"Wow, that's really nice of you Jun-chan." Ui said.

"Auhhh!" Azusa said in dismay.

"What's wrong Azusa?" Jun asked.

"Do you think Sumire and Nao will be up at the clubroom later today?" Azusa asked.

"Well, of course they will be. Why do you ask?" Ui asked back.

"Oh Nothing, I am just worried about them." Azusa said.

"Don't tell me you are worried because you have nothing to give them." Jun said.

"Well, YOU TELL ME WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Azusa asked in a frustrated voice.

"Woah! Chill out." Jun said trying to calm down Azusa. "I was just saying."

"Well, that was a pretty rude way for me to say." Azusa said.

"Well, sorry for that. But your expression just gave the reason away." Jun said.

"Well, what are you going to do now Azusa-chan?" Ui asked.

"I don't know." Azusa replied.

"Well, I think I should leave those two to you then. I have given something to my Kouhai's I think it's time you give something to yours." Jun said.

"Way to fall back Jun." Azusa said.

"Which reminds me something?" Jun asked.

"What?" Ui asked.

"What are we doing here?" Jun asked.

Then she slammed her hands on the desk and grabbed Azusa's hand.

"HEY!"

"We don't have a lot of time. Come on!" Jun said.

"Where are you taking me?" Azusa asked.

"To take pictures, of course. You have been sitting there ever since we came back. Come on now." Jun said.

"But why?" Azusa asked

"Because today is OUR GRADUATION." Jun said pulling her.

Seeing all this made Ui really smile as she happily followed her two friends. She couldn't even believe it, but she had spent a whole year barely even seeing her sister. A feat that she probably thought was unattainable for her.

* * *

A teacher was walking down the school hallway as she moved past all the hustle and bustle. That day, there was no school rule against running down the school hallway because this was a graduation. There were barely any classes since who would want to study on such a lively day, right?

"Sigh! Another year and another batch graduated." She said looking at all the students that were around her.

However, as much as she felt difficulty going through all this, it wasn't that bad since this year she didn't become a homeroom teacher. It wasn't that she wasn't a responsible teacher but rather it the decision was made in order to give other teachers opportunity. In fact, she got huge respect after she handled her first class as a homeroom teacher. The one that she will always cherish not only because of that being her first class, but also due to four students. The students, who made broke her barrier and helped her overcome her past.

Well, not totally. But at least she became more open about it and the students just seemed to adore her more for it. But aside from that, there was no one she would dearly want to miss.

Then at that moment, she snapped back to reality as soon as she heard a few girls voices cheering along the way since these voices were indeed pretty unique to her.

"What am I kidding? There's still those three girls." She said.

Right in front of her, were three girls who were running down the hallway, the three remaining pieces of gems which had polished and shone these three years especially the twin-tailed one who looked like a Japanese doll. She just stood there as she saw the girls come closer and closer every second.

Yep, these three girls were still there, but apparently those three girls were also going to go away.

"Girls!" She said in a loud voice.

The sudden loud voice caught the attention of the girls who immediately stopped in right in front her.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka?" the twin-tailed girl asked.

"No running in the hallway." The woman named Miss Yamanaka said.

"Oh! Sorry… _Sawa-chan_." Azusa said with those last words in a really low voice.

Miss Yamanaka just kept on staring in dismay at the three girls. Sawa-chan, a nickname of her full form Sawako Yamanaka she got from her four other students.

"Oh! Will you be coming back to the club room later in the day?" Ui suddenly asked.

Then Miss Yamanaka suddenly changing her expression and said,

"I will."

"Really?" Jun asked.

"Of course, I always have." Miss Yamanaka replied. "Now, go… enjoy the day girls before it is all over."

"Oh! Thanks, see you later Miss Yamanaka." Azusa said.

With these words, the three girls walked off down the hallway as Sawako just looked at them disappear into a corner.

With a smile, she then began walking back to the teacher's office.

For Sawako, she was the last remaining piece of the After School Tea Time. Although now she moved away from them and now was a part of New Leaf Girls, a band that was truly her own.

"Miss Yamanaka." Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Yes?" Sawako said as she turned towards the person speaking to her.

"Anything wrong?" The teacher asked.

"No, just wondering." Sawako replied.

"I see. Don't have any special students this year?" He asked.

"I have. It's just that they need some time with others. They can wait for me. Isn't there any for you?" Sawako said.

"I have had my fair share of goodbye from my class already." He replied.

"You're a homeroom teacher, ahh I forgot." Sawako said.

"Yeah! First time being one for the senior year." He said.

"Oh! That's great then. How does it feel to be the teacher of a graduating class?" Sawako asked.

"It feels great." He asked.

Those words, they really felt incomplete. Sawako knew he was feeling something more. Something more than great. Something that he really wouldn't want to tell.

"That's great, I guess." Sawako said.

However, she really did not want to dig in too deeper since it would only cause trouble.

"I know, How about you? You were a homeroom teacher last year and that was your very first class." He asked.

"Hmm! It felt great just like you said. But at the same time, I felt alone after everything was done." Sawako said.

"Yeah! One moment, you see these girls all in desks right in front you and the next moment, you see them all standing on their two feet with certificates on their hand." He said.

"I know right?" Sawako asked with a smile.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Well guys, how was it? Please feel free to let me know in the review and do tell me of anyway I can improve my future stories.**

 **That's it for now, and I will post the next act soon**.


	3. III - Up The Stairways and Into The Room

**Hey there guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 1**  
 **Up The Stairways and Into The Room**

* * *

The juniors were spending their last moment with the seniors and the rest were parting ways and saying their goodbyes, except Azusa. She had yet to say thank you to the two freshman's she had recruited to the club at the beginning of the year. After all, they were the ones who ended up saving the light music club along with Jun and Ui.

"Man, we snapped a lot of photos with those juniors." Jun said.

"Yeah! Those two girls from class-C were something though." Azusa said.

"Well, they are your fans after all." Jun said. "Sigh! I am so jealous of you Azusa."

"Still, asking me whether they could hug me or not is too much." Azusa said. "Why did my image had to be ruined?"

"Well, whatever it is it has been a really great day so far." Jun said. "I think I will miss High School."

"We all will. After all, college is a lot different. Sigh! I just wished I could join my sister." Ui said.

"Hmm! Make me wonder how different will it be." Azusa said.

"Well, first of all we will not have to wear any uniforms." Jun said.

"Uhh! We all know that Jun. The question is whether we will be able to adapt to all the changes that is coming." Azusa said.

"Well there are of course plenty of changes we will have to adapt to. But just because you are scared doesn't mean you should start worrying about it." Jun said.

"Well, I guess that's true." Azusa said.

"Then again, we are going back to a co-ed territory." Jun said.

"What do you mean?" Ui asked.

"I mean that we haven't been with the boys for three years now. I wonder how does that feel?" Jun wondered.

"Well, it looks like your cousin hasn't given you enough lessons." Azusa said.

"HEY! DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!" Jun yelled.

"Okay." Azusa said without a word.

"Taking that seriously still Jun-chan?" Ui asked.

"What did you expect? It was one of my most embarrassing days of all time." Jun said.

"Come on Jun don't say that." Azusa said.

"What do you mean by that? Just don't bring that up again okay? I am actually tired of hearing all that, time and again." Jun said.

"But I just brought it up only today." Azusa said in a teasing voice.

"Well as of now you haven't but I know you will bring it up again in the future. So I am talking as my future self." Jun said.

"What?" Azusa was dumbfounded.

"You heard that right." Jun said reassuringly

Her eyes were totally wide. Why? That's because what Jun just said were really absurd. This was really something new to even Azusa. Was this her way of arguing? Or did she say that because she was really out of words? Seems like the latter since this is Jun who spoke those words.

"Wow, I am impressed." Azusa said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Jun said proudly.

Did a lot of that just fly over her head? Did she even realize the truth behind Azusa's words?

Then at that moment, a small silence was immediately broken by a small giggle which left Azusa and Jun confused.

Trying to find out why the giggles were happening, the two confused heads turned slowly towards Ui who was the source of the laughter.

"I wish my sister was here." Ui said.

The other two could only stare blankly at her.

"Oh! Sorry if I keep on babbling about all that." Ui said.

"That is all fine Ui, but I think it's time to move on. Just think about your own life for once." Jun said.

"I know. But still…" Ui was speaking.

"I know how you feel. You went to the same middle school and you came to this high-school just because you wanted to be with your sister. But I think it's time to move on. College life is a lot different. " Azusa said. "Which reminds me."

Then she suddenly stopped which in turn made others stop as well. Then she immediately turned around to look at Ui.

"If you keep on following her like that you are going to spoil Yui-senpai more. More or less, she needs to be responsible. So following her will only make her worse." Azusa said pointing her finger towards Ui.

"Says the person who wanted to go the same college in the first place." Jun said.

"WELL, YEAH! BUT I DID THE RIGHT THING IN THE END AND I CHOSE A DIFFERENT COLLEGE." Azusa suddenly yelled.

Then they heard a giggling sound again. They turned around to find Ui giggling again at the bursting Azusa.

"You know I am not bothered by it. Not even a little." Ui said.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked.

"Even though I am not going to be with my sister, at least I am glad that I will not be alone because you guys are with me. We will still be together. Am I not right?" Ui asked.

For a moment, there was silence. Both Azusa and Jun were confused since more or less they thought that Ui would be crying by now, but she didn't and for once that was relieving but at the same time, a little strange.

Then a small giggle came from Jun, and shortly Azusa joined too. Soon enough, all three of them began laughing away. What was this feeling again? This was probably the second time it happened and nobody had any idea why it was happening.

"Maybe you are right. We will be together after all." Azusa said.

Then she looked up towards the music room upstairs.

"But then again, we will have to say goodbye to more people."

"You are thinking about Sumire and Nao again now, aren't you?" Jun asked.

"Yeah! I am kind of worried how they will handle everything from now on. I will not be here any longer to look after them and once I am gone I don't know what Miss Yamanaka will do to them." Azusa said.

At that moment, Azusa felt a light pat on her shoulders. She turned around to find Ui right in front of her.

"You were asking that same question to yourself a year earlier and you pulled it off pretty well." Ui said.

"But still, I was under seniors for two years. They have only been under me for only a year." Azusa said.

"Sigh! Azusa it looks like… you have forgotten." Jun pointed out.

"What?" Azusa asked.

"Ritsu senpai, don't tell me you have forgotten that when she began there was no senior in her time. She had to make the club all by herself." Jun said.

"And she did it forcefully." Azusa said.

Jun plopped down her head in dismay.

"You are so hopeless." Jun said.

"Oh! We are here." Azusa said not caring a word about what Jun just said.

Before they had even realized the three girls had reached the door to the light music club. Their legs were tired from all the walking, but they didn't care because this would be the last time they would ever enter this door.

"Okay for last time, are you guys ready?" Azusa asked.

"I was ready before you were, Azusa." Jun said with a confident smile.

"Mm!" Ui gave a small nod with her eyes closed.

The three girls then took a deep breath and then let it all out. For some reason, all the three girls felt as if they were participating in some sports event where they all take a deep breath to boost their confidence. However, this situation was no less nerve wracking. After all, this was the last they would be at the light music club.

"Ok! Let's do this." Azusa said.

Azusa grabbed the door handle with a smile and then slowly opened it. However, unlike their usual days this time, there was no one there to greet them. Well, except a small turtle in a fish tank.

"There is nobody." Ui said.

"Actually, there is still Ton-chan." Jun said.

Azusa gave a small giggle.

"Sure! Ton-chan is still here. But there is no one else around except him." Azusa said. "Looks like they really need some time."

"Time for what?" Jun asked.

"Time to think?" Azusa said. "I am just assuming because somehow I felt this way last year as well."

Azusa then took a step into the light music club taking everything the club-room gave away. The sight it gave, the smell that wafted from it, sound that came from the wood on the floor and all the memories she had made on this group. She didn't leave a single thing leaving within that short time-span.

To Azusa this club was special to her. It was not because this club taught her to play musical instruments but rather taught her to sing the song of warmth and togetherness. Something she overlooked in the beginning of her first High-school year.

Finally coming back to reality, she then turned towards the doorway and gave a wide smile.

"Why are you standing out there? Come on in. We still have some time." Azusa welcomed them.

"Huh!" Jun and Ui said in unison.

For the same reason, both girls had drifted off from reality as well.

"Right!" Jun said.

With these words, both Ui and Jun entered the club.

The three girls then settled down their bags on the bench that lay between the tea-table and the corner where the band would practice. Usually, the girls would lay down their bags, settle down on the table and have tea or would take out their instruments and then would start practicing. Well… at least most of the times anyways.

"What are we going to do now?" Ui asked.

"Wait, I guess." Azusa replied.

Then there was silence. For that moment, they had nothing more to do other than just wait since there was a lot more time left for them.

This was probably the first time in their High-school life, where they didn't press each other to play and where they lost their patience over not delivering tea. But even Jun never would have realized, that sitting around doing nothing was this much painful.

Throughout their high-school years perhaps the words may have circulated that the light music club did nothing. But what did they knew about that? What Azusa, Jun and Ui were doing right now, this was what would be called doing nothing. Even though they didn't practice a lot of music, there was still interaction between all the members. That was what the clubs were introduced for right? To interact with each other, make friends and come to understanding all from one hobby that individuals of a closely knit group would have their interest on.

"AAAHHHH! This is not right." Jun said.

Catching both of their attention, Azusa and Ui turned towards Jun who picked herself up.

"We should not be loafing around here like this. ESPECIALLY NOT ON OUR GRADUATION." Jun said in frustration. "Come on Azusa, you were always against us sitting quietly. So why are we sitting quietly now?"

"Sigh! Well, you are right." Azusa said in agreement.

But the she looked around the room and then asked,

"But what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Let's play music or whatever." Jun complained.

"Wow! I can't believe it." Azusa said.

"You can't believe what?" Jun asked.

"That you are finally pushing us to play music." Azusa said.

"Sigh! Then what are we supposed to do?" Jun asked.

"I KNOW." Ui suddenly said.

"Huh!" Azusa and Jun said together as they turned around towards their friend.

"Why don't we reintroduce ourselves to each other?" Ui asked.

"What do you mean re-introduce?" Jun asked.

"Well, it is our last day of our school life and not just high-school, but school overall. So, let's re-introduce ourselves but at the same time, let's retell everything that happened in this past three years as our short experience." Ui said.

"Ui, that's a great idea…" Azusa said.

But then she tilted her eye towards Jun.

"…that is if Jun is all right with it here."

"What of course I am fine with it." Jun said.

Then she slammed her hand lightly in her chest and then proudly said,

"I am now an adult after all."

"All right then, let's begin." Azusa said. "But who will do it first?"

"Since I gave away this idea, I will start." Ui said.

"Ok! Then it's my turn after that." Jun said.

"You seem excited." Azusa said. "Guess, I will be the last one."

But Jun didn't listen to her and instead plopped down onto an open space nearby the bench where Azusa was sitting. Ui on the other hand, stood and went forwards towards the place right in front of the drum where they would be practicing.

"Ok! Let's see from do I start." Ui said as she pressed her finger near her cheek while thinking.

"Oh! I am Ui Hirasawa, now graduating from High-school. I came to Sakuragoka High-School because my sister got enrolled here. There was no definite cause of joining this school, except that I wanted to follow my sister. But on the very first day of my school, I met Jun-chan who is sitting right here (points her finger to Jun) in front of us. As a first job from the seniors and from my sister who at the time was the member of the light music club, I was asked to bring a member to the club and the first person I met was Jun. Unfortunately, she wasn't very confident with the club so she instead joined the jazz club. It was only during the freshman ceremony where I met Azusa-chan (points towards Azusa) who is also with us here today. It was only after I showed her the performances done by my sister's band, she decided to enter the club and so far. So that was my earliest experience with the light music club. At the beginning I didn't join any clubs because I wasn't very interested in them. Also, I had to look after the house so I always used to go back early. But time passed by and during these times, I got closer to Azusa and Jun who happened to be my class mates for the last two years. Eventually, my sister finally graduated and there was no one in the light music club. I knew Azusa would be alone, so Jun and I promised that we would join the light-music club. We joined with her and she became the club president and we also had two new recruits. With that, our final year of high-school passed. So much happened during that time. We formed a band, played at the cultural festival for the first time and also got rejected from the college my sister is studying. Now today, I am graduating with two of my best friends. We got accepted into the same college and we are going there soon. It's sad that I can't be at the same college my sister is studying. But like how my friends say, you must make your own path in life and following others will do no good. You know, from many I heard that high-school would be a nightmare and it would suck. But maybe I am in the lucky ones, these past three years actually left a lot of good memories. So, if anyone comes to me and then asks how my high-school life went, I will say 'it was fantastic'."

Both Azusa and Jun clapped their hands together.

"This is Ui Hirasawa, signing out."

With these words, Ui gave a small bow and walked towards the bench where she took her seat.

"Why did you make it sound like a diary Ui?" Azusa suddenly asked.

"Well, I thought it would be interesting that way." Ui said.

"Oh! Well…" Jun said as she stood up.

"…my turn now."

She then moved forward and faced her two friends.

"Ahem! Okay, my name is Jun Suzuki and no, I am not related to the great automotive company Suzuki. Either ways, just like my friend Ui here, I am also graduating today. I will be honest, I came to Sakuragoka High School out of randomness. There wasn't any real motive behind it, I just picked one of the schools and went with it and you know? That was the best decision of my life. Either ways, I will be making my introduction here will be short. For the first two year, I joined the Jazz club because at the time, I was kinda weirded out by the then seniors of the light music club. I mean drinking tea and wearing maid costumes, I really was freaked out by it. But at that time, Jazz club really won me at first. The club was a hard-working one and for about a good amount of time, we worked hard. It was only after I saw Azusa play at the cultural festival where my respect for them really grew. Eventually, I began to be curious at the light music club and began knowing more about them. It was about at that time, I realized that I probably made a big mistake in my high-school life. While Jazz club used to rub us everyday, there was nothing like that in the Light music club. It was fun, welcoming and at the same time, they all played well. Our performances could never match theirs and all of us would be left scratching our head in awe whenever they performed. Eventually, Azusa, Ui and I were put in the same class in the second year and let's say that is what made me know more about her. Time passed, seniors graduated and I became a senior myself. So just in case, I didn't want to regret it, I joined the light music club for my last year. Trust me, things were not smooth at first. I used to slack off and used to be a pain for Azusa who at the time was the club president. But eventually, everything sorted out. Now, I am on the last day of my high-school and to be honest, it's kinda scary because this is where our life dramatically changes. So today, I will say this much that the High-school life has been very embarrassing for me, but I don't regret living through it for a single moment because when I get older, these memories will be the thing that will cheer me all the way. But I still always wondered, what if my randomness had led me to a really terrible school? Would I have all these sweet memories I had here? For all the memories I had, I am kinda thankful for it. Therefore, if anyone comes and asks me if my high school life went on fine or not, I will say 'HELL YES!' because it has given me a reason to reminisce for all the good causes."

Both girls clapped as Jun finished her introduction with her fist clenched.

"This is Jun Suzuki, signing out." Jun said with a bow.

"Wow! Jun, I was doubting at the beginning. But I now think that you really have grown up a lot." Azusa said.

Jun swiftly brushed her index finger proudly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Azusa." Jun said.

With these words, she walked forward and then settled down in between Azusa and Ui.

"Well, it's finally my turn now." Azusa said as she stood up.

With these words, she then moved forward and faced her friends.

"My name is Azusa Nakano and like my two friends Ui and Jun, I am also graduating High-school today. I joined Sakuragoka Highschool because I did my research and it had pretty good result record. My aim in life was to follow my dad and become a great guitarist because my parents come from the field of rock music. So, I used to practice hard as I and while not trying to ruin my education. That was my aim, to be a great musician. At first, I was unsure which club I should be joining. It was only a matter of time, I met Ui on the day of our freshman ceremony and on the school auditorium I was introduced to the light music club. Their performance, was really dazzling. It's like there was a union between them. It really blew me away at the time and I thought this was a really good club. Others were sure at the time, but I was sure that I was going to join this club and be a better musician. It was only after I joined, I finally knew the truth. The band that really won me, turned out to be a bunch of slackers. All they did was sit around drinking tea, barely practicing, giving me a nickname and just going around making me wear embarrassing stuffs. It was like they were the seniors but really didn't act like one. More than them, I felt like a senior more. I was fed up and I just lost hope. I almost considered quitting at the time. But it was still, the light music club, so I thought of joining outside bands at the time. But after their performances, and comparing it to the light music club, I knew something was missing. So just to find out, I came back. Eventually, after going through a lot and burning myself in the sun, I finally realized what that thing was and that thing was friendship. This club didn't work on the relationship between common senior and junior student's relationship. It worked on the relationship between friends. So, I accepted that fact. I was still hard on them, but I treated them like friends. So eventually, time passed and a lot of things happened. I played at the cultural festival, a live house and at a public event in London, got a turtle who I name Ton-chan right there (pointing to the turtle on the fish tank), saw my seniors cry at their last cultural festival and eventually had to see them graduate. It took me almost two years to realize, but the seniors who I saw them as acquaintances at beginning, became my friends. The seniors who were my friends, eventually became my sisters. But sometimes, I wished I had realized it sooner and not when they were nearing their graduation. It really made me regret after that I was just yelling at them, trying to push them hard, when that wasn't how it was supposed to be taken. When they left, it really hurt. It really hurt me so much that I could go on crying until the whole world ended. The seniors left, and so did I leave my junior year to become a senior. But my story High-school story didn't end there. The seniors left and with that, they also made me the club president. So went in with the resolve that I would make everything better. That is when Jun and Ui, my two best friends from my class, joined me. Eventually, we had two more freshmen. It was hard at first managing everything. Just like always, I was frustrated. I tried to make this a better club than how it was before. But still, it was all in vain. Eventually, I realized that I was so distracted by making this club better, that I had forgotten what made this club. So I just took a step back. Dialed down for once. I didn't aim for perfection any longer. I just moved with the flow. Just like that, and time passed. Today I am graduating and I am giving the position of club president to one of our freshman who are soon going to be juniors. To be honest, I still do not know what to say to them, let alone give them something. So much has changed these past three years. The world changed, my size of clothes changed and just with that, I changed. Back then, I used to always target perfection, rubbed myself hard. But thanks to this school, I learned that the time you spend in high-school doesn't matter, what matters is how you spend your time in high-school. People have always pointed to this club to be slacking, lazy and just does not do anything. Back then, I used to agree with it, but now (points her finger in the air) I DO NOT AGREE WITH THAT BECAUSE IT IS FRIENDHIP WHAT MADE THIS CLUB. That's why if anyone asks me how my high-school life went then I will answer them, 'my highschool life was hard, shameful and had annoying seniors BUT THAT IS WHAT MADE IT SPECIAL.' I WILL SAY THAT MY HIGH-SCHOOL LIFE WASN'T FINE OR GOOD, IT WAS AMAZING."

Hearing those words, Jun and Azusa were just quiet.

"This is Azusa Nakano, signing out." Azusa said.

"Was that a diary or a speech?" Jun asked.

"Hehe! Sorry, got carried away." Azusa said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Either ways, that was pretty fun." Ui said.

"Yeah, and yours turned out even longer than ours." Jun pointed out. "I guess, your high-school was livelier than ours."

Azusa gave nothing more than a long sigh as a return. It could be true or maybe it was true that these past three years have been livelier for her.

"But didn't you all have a livelier high-school as well?" Azusa asked her two friends.

"Hmm! Well, if you put second year and the third year then I can say…" Jun said in deep thought. "Yeah. It was sort of lively."

"Let's not think too much now. We all had a great high-school life and that's that." Ui said.

"Way to cut us down." Jun said in disappointment.

"But she is right." Azusa said with a smile.

"Sigh! Whatever." Jun said waving her left hand.

"Still…" Azusa said.

She then looked outside the window where the sun had crossed halfway distance in the sky between the east and the west.

"…I haven't found a proper way to say goodbye to Nao and Sumire."

"The day is passing away huh?" Jun asked.

"Yeah!" Azusa replied.

"Well, Azusa-chan. What did big sis do last year?"Ui suddenly asked.

"Hmm! They were sitting here together, I fell down and I started crying. Then Yui-senpai gave me a new bandage, then they gave me a group photo of their first day in the club and finally played a song for me." Azusa said.

"Woah!" Jun said with her eyes really wide. "They really did all that much?"

"Still, I really couldn't write a song like them and I did make a scrapbook of my High-school life which I wanted to show today." Azusa said.

"Really? Can we see it?" Ui asked.

"Not yet since there is still one more page left to be filled. Then it's complete." Azusa said. "But I did wanted to show it to you all together later on."

"So that's why you were asking for so many photos." Jun said.

"Yeah!" Azusa said with her mind spaced out elsewhere.

Then at that moment, Azusa realized something.

"Why did I think of this earlier?" Azusa asked herself in realization.

"You got an idea?" Ui asked.

Azusa didn't give any attention to anything though. She immediately turned around at gave attention was an object that was near the wall. She forgot that the club had barely made use of it last year. Not that it wasn't used but it was used in much lesser amount than usual.

Why didn't she even realize it was there? It was right in front of her, but she failed to notice. Most probably because she had a lot of things on her mind at the time that she didn't even realize that it was even there? Maybe, it would be of use now?

"Hey guys! Come here." Azusa said calling.

"What is it?" Jun asked.

"Just come here." Azusa said.

Then they all closed down into a circle and then sound of several whispers began filling the room. Maybe it was finally time for Azusa to show the juniors that she really cares for them. She had taught them everything. But she wanted to make this feel like the light music club she spent for the past three years.

"Okay, how's that sound?" Azusa asked.

"That is a great idea." Ui said.

"Can't believe it took this long for you realize something really simple." Jun said with a smile.

"Okay!" Azusa said.

Then she pushed her fist forward.

"Let's do this." She said.

Then Jun and Ui both pushed their fists forward and joined it joined it together.

 **"** **GO! GO! GO! LET THE NEW LEAF GIRLS FLOW!"**

"Wait, when did we make that up?" Jun suddenly asked.

With those words, they all threw their hands up in the air as they began laughing. How did they ever come up with something like that? The answer perhaps would be a mystery, to the girls themselves.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Well, how was it? I know my writing isn't really the best but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Many people say that they love K-On! because it has cute girls one it. But that wasn't the reason why I love it. This story comes off as me trying to write K-ON! as a story about friendship and not Yuri-Love that most people seem to write because all the girls in K-ON! has this feel of friendship that I really want to have in real life.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know if the story is good or not so far. I will post the next act soon.**


	4. IV - Over The Bench and On The Table

**Hey there guys! Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 3**  
 **Over The Bench and On The Table**

* * *

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

As Azusa was now just sitting on their tea table, those sounds echoed through the room indicating the arrival of the people she had been waiting for. It took them some time but now they had finally arrived. Usually, Azusa would be very impatient when members didn't really appear on time but for that day, she didn't really care.

Azusa at that moment, turned towards the door and then said,

"Come in!"

Then door opened and two girls younger than Azusa appeared on the other side. Their faces held pretty normal expression, but their eyes indicated that there was something they were hiding. An expression perhaps?

"Oh! You have come." Azusa said.

Then she stood up from her chair and took a few steps forward towards the two Kouhai's who were giving away a really nervous feel which Azusa immediately noticed.

"Don't stand outside. Come on in." Azusa said with a smile.

With these words, the girls slowly stepped inside the room. Azusa saw them get closer and closer until…

"We are really sorry." The two girls said.

Azusa stared in amusement as the two younger girls stood in front of her bowing.

"Come on. Do you think I would scold you for that?" Azusa asked.

The two girls raised their bodies again after apologizing.

"Still, Senpai. You were always the impatient so we thought we needed to apologize." Sumire said.

"Well, it doesn't bother me any longer anyways." Azusa said.

"Huh!" Sumire said.

Then both girls stared at each other in surprise. Except, it was more visible in Sumire's face than Nao's.

"Surprised?" Azusa asked.

Then both girls turned towards the senior who was right in front of them.

"I will tell you more about it." Azusa said. "But for now…"

Azusa then moved forward in front of her seniors and bent down to have a look at the bags which were being carried by the girls.

"…can I know what is in there?" Azusa asked.

"Eh!" both girls said as they turned their heads towards their hands.

"Oh! Uhm! We just wanted to do something before we all say goodbye to you." Nao said.

Azusa then gave a good sniff.

"Hmm! I smell something more than sweet." Azusa said.

"Well, it's not just my cooking. Nao worked on it too." Sumire said.

"Really?" Azusa said with surprise.

"Hmm! I don't see Ui-senpai and Jun-senpai anywhere." Nao suddenly said.

"Oh! They came and they left." Azusa said.

"Ahhh!" Sumire suddenly froze.

What? Did they hear that right? Within a fraction of a second, Sumire's expression suddenly changed and her body was now trembling.

"You look scared." Azusa said.

"We are so sorry for making you wait." Sumire said suddenly bowing again and again.

"Hey, wait!" Azusa told her.

Then she grabbed the maid so that she would stop

"You don't need to worry. They are not gone." Azusa said.

Then she pointed to the three bags that were lying in the bench as a reassurance.

Sumire just stared at the bench for a while. Then as if the god had just forsaken her, she gave a sign of relief.

"They will be back. I have made sure that they will. So you don't need to worry about that." Azusa said.

The two freshman's kept quiet as Azusa then moved back and then settled down back onto her chair.

"Besides, even if you guys hadn't come, I would be fine. After all, this is last time I will be in this club-room again. I mean, I really wanted to sit here at least one last time before I say good bye to it. For the last time. You know, come into this room, put my bag on that bench, sit on this table and have some tea with everyone like I used to, stand on that corner and look at this table from over there from where I have been playing my Fender Mustang for almost a year now." Azusa said.

Then a small bopping sound came from behind. Then with that, Azusa gave a small smile.

"Also…"

Then she stood up and she moved towards the fish tank where Ton-chan was swimming around. Azusa then brought her face closer to the fish tank as the turtle also came closer towards the glass wall.

"…I also wanted to be with Ton-chan for once, before I say goodbye." Azusa said.

Then she tapped the glass with her finger. As a reaction, the little guy inside opened his mouth and then shut it close again. In other words, it was snapping. Well, in a way.

Then Azusa turned back to the juniors and gave a wide smile.

"So today, no need to feel sorry because today I just want to sit here and reminisce every moment that I have spent in this club since the day I entered this school whether you all come or not." Azusa said.

"Please don't say that." Sumire said.

"So this club is special to you?" Nao asked.

Then at that moment, Nao felt a light nudge. She turned around to see Sumire looking cross. Her face in fact told her that she said something that she shouldn't have.

"Yes, it is. But actually since I am speaking right now. It is yes. If it had been a year ago or even two or three years ago, I would not be sure." Azusa said.

Nao and Sumire were surprised by the response. In fact, it was very odd reaction.

"I don't know. But this club really holds a lot of memories for me. Some worth remembering and many that are not worth remembering. But still, it has enough. So much of them that when I become old, I will probably be like 'we were like that once, weren't we?'." Azusa said.

The two juniors could now only look in surprise. It was like their senpai had changed so much. This was like an alien territory for them.

"Ohh! And speaking of memories." Azusa said.

Then she moved towards the bench where her bag was kept. She then grabbed her bag and then moved back to the table. Then she placed the bag on the table and took out a book while the juniors settled their bags near one of the leg of the table and settled down in their chairs.

"This right here. I thought, I would probably show it to you today." Azusa said placing it on the table.

Both juniors stared at the book with curiosity. It was a really huge book and had a really odd cover. But oddly enough, it was very bulky and it was horizontally long compared to regular books which would be vertically long.

Sumire pulling it closer to her, opened the book.

"This is a scrapbook I made all throughout these past three years. There are a lot and we did a lot of things." Azusa said.

The girls then strolled through the pages while looking at all the photos and scribbles. It was very roughly put together but it was very consistent.

"I am impressed. A lot of things happened before us." Nao said.

"Well, that is what I wonder as well. I wondered how much fun did Yui-senpai and the others had before I came in." Azusa said.

"Look, Onee-chan looks so different." Sumire said.

"After that, I really haven't been in touch with them this past year. I got so caught up making this club that I totally forgot to even give them a call or even send them a letter." Azusa said.

From all the pages, it seemed like it tried to tell a story of its own. From the first pages the most commonly used words were 'Lazy' and 'Dumb' especially the ones pointing to a short haired girl who wore a clip on her head whose name was indicated as Yui. But as the pages turned by slowly, the choice of words slowly changed. Soon, they came across a page which consisted of only one big picture.

It was of course, the picture that was taken a year ago. When Azusa's seniors were graduating. The time when Sumire and Nao hadn't even joined.

"I still can't believe that was a year ago." Azusa said.

"Well, like they do say that time flies faster before you even realize it." Nao said.

"They do say that." Azusa said with a nod. "And it still surprises me…"

Then Azusa turned towards the club room once again.

"…that this whole club became precious to me because I changed a lot these past three years. I met different people, was taught that I need to loosen up in life a little. There might have been so many moments that have been really embarrassing and I wouldn't want to go back. But there have also been days that have been really special. I even say things that I thought I would never say. So, this club has left a lot of memories for me." Azusa said.

But then, the juniors slowly saw Azusa's smile slowly faded away into a stoic expression.

With that Azusa turned her gaze back towards the freshman's and then stood up. With that, the juniors saw their senpai walk towards them.

"So because of all that reason, I have a favor to ask you two." Azusa said.

"Please, do ask. You have done a lot for us." Sumire said.

"Please…" Azusa said.

Then the two juniors suddenly jumped up from their seats in shock because right within a fraction of a second, right in front of them, Azusa was bowing.

"SENPAI, PLEASE DON'T." Sumire said in panic.

"…please keep this club alive. From this day onwards, I will be leaving the club on your hands. So please don't let this club get disbanded." Azusa said.

"Please senpai, this will not look nice for us." Nao said.

With these words, Azusa stood up and looked at the eyes of the two juniors that were right in front of her.

"Sorry-I guess I went too far." Azusa said.

"No worries senpai. We will try our best to keep this club alive." Nao said.

"Of course, this club has been alive all this time due to Onee-chan and her friends which also includes you. So it would really go to waste if this club were to be disbanded." Sumire said.

"In fact just like you, this also means something for us. After all, this is where I learnt to do something that is not studying all the time." Nao said.

On hearing these words, Azusa smiled with relief and joy. These were her Kouhai's and she knew she could rely on them. After all, where would all that yelling for a whole year would go off to?

"Thank you guys. I know I couldn't give you anything special today but as the club president, I thought I really need to. So, I have something for both of you." Azusa said.

"No, no, no. You really don't need to give us anything senpai. You have given us both enough." Sumire said waving her hands.

But Azusa didn't listen. She just moved towards the maid until she was right in front of her.

"You know Sumire. As my high-school year went on, I realized that if a person is willing to give you something that is precious to his or her, then its best that you really should accept it. I wanted to keep this as a part of my high-school memoir but… I have had so many things I can keep as memories that I can at least give up this much." Azusa said.

Then with these words, Azusa grabbed the red-tie that she was wearing and then untied it.

She then grabbed Sumire's hands, pulled it forward and then removing that tie, Azusa slowly wrapped the tie around the maid's wrist.

"Consider this my parting gift to you Sumire." Azusa said.

Sumire on the other hand, was speechless as she looked on to her hand which now had a tie tied onto it. She was speechless, because she didn't expect to feel something so warm. She was speechless, because no one in her entire life, cared to do something like this. Her whole life, was spent as the one of a maid and she didn't ever cared.

Closing her hand onto her fist, Sumire then brought her fist closely to her lips and shut her eyes.

But immediately, tears began rolling down the eyes of the maid.

"Hey! Is something wrong?" Azusa asked.

"I am sorry. I promised myself I would not cry today." Sumire said. "Sniff! But nobody has given me anything in my life. So…"

The maid with her teary eyes, immediately gave her signature maid bow.

"…THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING." Sumire said in a loud voice.

Azusa gave a smile. Was the life of this maid, that black and white like the dress she wore? Did she do something that suddenly splashed some colours onto her life?

Azusa then grabbed Sumire and pulled her up so that she could meet her gaze.

"It's okay." Azusa said looking into Sumire's teary eyes.

Azusa then hugged the crying maid as she kept patting the girl to comfort her. For some reason, this reminded Azusa that a year ago, perhaps she too were in a same position as this girl right in front of her.

Then she pulled herself away from the maid and then looked into her eyes again.

"You don't need to worry about that. I will not be mad at you for crying or anything because a year ago, I was crying as well and maybe, I am crying right now." Azusa said.

Then she wiped away the tears of her eyes with her fingers.

Nao on the other hand, was just looking at the two girls who were comforting each other. Sumire, mostly was a shyward and often cried. But that day, she didn't cry like she used to. There were no clumsy fear that was hidden behind her tears. Those were pain. Pain of perhaps, saying goodbye?

"Nao." Azusa called.

"Yes, Senpai!" Nao responded.

Then Azusa turned towards the junior and asked,

"Are you asking yourselves a lot of questions right now?"

"No Senpai." Nao said.

For some she really felt like shockwaves being sent throughout her body. Nao used to be stoic and calm but for some reason at that moment, she was trembling. She never did in her entire life, until now.

"I see. I don't know what questions you are, but…"

Then Azusa suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her halfway through the club room.

"… I hope this helps you find the answers."

With these words, Azusa then turned Nao around towards the chalkboard that was on the wall.

Nao on immediately seeing the chalkboard, fell down on her knees.

The board had five little doodles all grabbing hands together in a circle and in the middle of the circle there was written:

 **NEW LEAF GIRLS!**

"Take care of this club from now on for the next two year, Club President." Azusa said.

At that moment, Nao was suddenly shocked to hear those words. She then immediately turned towards her senior and met her gaze.

Azusa only nodded in response.

"But… Senpai… am I worthy to be the Club President?" Nao asked with a trembling tone.

"You know, that was the same thing I was asking myself last year." Azusa said.

Then she pulled Nao up and looked into her eyes again. Then she laid her palms on Nao's cheeks.

"When the senior year began I always looked up to Ritsu-senpai's leadership and wondered how I would be able to take the position of the club president. I later realized that she was awfully irresponsible, but she still managed to hold it all together in the end. She was just being herself. She didn't look up to anybody for leadership because there was nobody to look up to at the time and all those tea time and Yui-senpai's annoying attitude I complained about, those were the reason why the club didn't fall apart. I realized that I was putting too much pressure on everyone including myself. So just like Yui-senpai, I just loosened up. But at the same time, I became myself and didn't try to be better than Ritsu senpai, but rather became myself." Azusa said.

Sumire, with her swollen eyes could only look at her senior and her best friend. This was probably a very strange day. Someone giving her a gift and Nao breaking away from her stoic shell, this was nothing like what they were and because of this she could do nothing but smile.

Azusa who was looking at Nao suddenly said,

"So just don't try to be what you are not. Don't follow my footsteps. Just make your own. You won't know your worth until you give it a go."

Nao could only just stand and hear those words. She really didn't know how to respond. She knew she couldn't reject but at the same time the position of the president seemed like a really bigger role for her.

Then suddenly she felt her right hand being grabbed.

At that moment, Nao turned around and in front of the window that was letting the light into the club room, was standing her best friend, Sumire.

"We will be able to do it right?" She asked.

Nao then saw her friend give a wide smile. She didn't knew what was going on, but for some reason, seeing her friend smile like this, suddenly gave her hope.

Then at that moment, Nao returned back with a smile.

"Yes, we will." Nao said to Sumire with her voice rising.

Then she turned towards Azusa. At that moment, her confidence immediately rose. She knew she could do it and even if she failed, she at least would go down trying than not trying at all.

"Senpai, I will do it." Nao said.

Azusa, saw sincerity in Nao's eyes. There was no fear and no concern. This was what Azusa wanted her to be. Not sincere, but rather fearless. She didn't want her to fear the future, but rather try in the present and let go of the past. She knew she was the perfect person to be the club president, but that hope had to be injected into her.

For that moment, Azusa was normal from the outside. But inside, her happiness was boiling high. If she wanted, she could just give a nice big hug to the freshman right in front of her. But she didn't want to make them uncomfortable. So,

"Then Club President, Sumire, give me a hug." Azusa said opening her embrace.

On hearing that, both freshman's for a moment, just stood there undecided.

They just turned their heads around as if they were asking each other what they should do but without any verbal exchange. But they didn't hang up on it much long since they both gave each other a nice smile.

Then they turned back towards their seniors and jumped forward.

Azusa being the senior, grabbed both of the smaller juniors and then pressed them closer to her.

These were her juniors, her band mates and most importantly friends. As much as the four people who preceded her special, it never ever meant that these two were never.

Azusa then sunk into the warm feeling of the hug as she took a deep breath and then closed her eyes as she let it all out.

"I will come back for you." She then suddenly whispered into their ears.

For that moment, she just but herself from the world that was around her. She did not care who entered the room or who left. She just wanted to enjoy this moment in peace. So much to the point, that she did not even realize that the door was open and in front of them, Ui, Jun and Sawa-chan were standing.

They had heard everything. In fact, they were allowed to by Azusa herself. After all, she only wanted to deal with them all by themselves.

"Great job Azusa." Jun said in a small voice hoping not to disrupt the peace.

"Are you trying to mock her again?" Ui asked politely.

"Of course not." Jun replied.

"Well, they do look cute together." Ui replied. "Really makes me jealous sometimes."

"Are you serious?" Jun asked.

"Yes because I don't know how to joke around." Ui replied.

That's right. Ui was always the straight forward girl compared to her and Azusa. She always smiled but was always serious in her work.

"Ahem!" They suddenly heard a sound.

Somehow, Sawako suddenly caught the attention of all the girls.

"Are you all going to stand around here like this?" Sawako asked. "The day is ending you know."

"Well, we still have time. What do we do now?" Azusa asked.

"We still have our goodbye treat." Nao said.

"What are in these bags?" Jun asked.

Azusa turned around to see Jun poking the bags that were under the desk.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH THEM." Azusa yelled.

With these words, Azusa ran towards the bag in order to stop Jun.

Sawako on the other hand, just stood there stared at the girls bicker, joke and then come to terms with it. Somehow, for some reason, this reminded her of her own graduation day years ago. Back then, when perhaps the Light Music Club had more members than it currently had.

With a deep smile, she then closed the door of the Light Music Club.

"Ah! Sawa-chan!" Azusa said.

Then she came running toward Sawa-chan and then grabbed her hand.

"Please don't stand there." Azusa said.

Then with a smile, she pulled her inside like a little child and Sawako followed her like an elder.

To Sawako, a strange feeling came up inside her. It was as something she had never felt before. Maybe, it was happening because Azusa was dragging her along?

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Well, if you felt this chapter had some weird inconsistencies, then I would like say that I really didn't get the energy to clean this chapter a lot. I have been working for six weeks on this story and I am kinda exhausted at this moment to even do a minor edits. Sorry if this story really got ruined because of it.**

 **Also, this is the first time Sumire and Nao have made an appearance. Now, I will say this upfront that they may end up being out of character because they are manga exclusive characters which barely got any characterization like that in the anime. I will admit that the K-ON! anime while being one my favorite, I think that the manga was absolute trash because of wild fanservice(Mio's pantyshot is real here), many heart warming moments being diluted to nothing but gags and characters feeling out of character(Azusa get's a nosebleed after seeing Mio's stage-fail recording). Like I said before, I loved K-ON! anime because the girls have type of friendship that I WANT.** **But that is just my opinion.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Please do feel Free! to leave a review and let me know whether the story is good or not so far.**


	5. V- Back At The Gate and Back At The Club

**Hey there guys! Here's another chapter from me. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 ** **Act - 5**  
 **Back At The Gate and Back At The Club Room****

* * *

The day had finally ended and after a really jam-packed day, things had finally winded down at Sakuragoka High School. As the sun settled down onto the horizon, Miss Yamanaka was now standing in front of the three students who were bowing in front of them.

"Thank you for everything." Azusa said.

Sawako was smiling. Another year had graduated right under her nose. Is this how it would feel if the students dear to you graduated? Guess that was the life of a teacher. See others move on beyond you while you are stuck at one place. At least, she was glad that she was the one who made these girls into what they are. Even thought only half of that true.

Then with these words, the girls stood back up to see Sawako's normal smiling face. She was smiling, but the girls knew that this was only her façade. Deep down inside, her ego must be swelling. An ego that was really something horrifying. But still, she was their Sawa-chan and it would be a lie to say that she didn't care about her students at all.

"And just like that, all three of you are moving on as well. Just live your life girls and I hope you all get what you seek in your life." Sawa-chan said.

"We will. You don't have to worry about that at all from now on." Ui said.

"That's true. After all, we are an adults now." Jun said landing her palm on her chest.

"Well, what now miss Yamanaka? Any plans?" Azusa asked.

"Well, I still have to stay back and look out for any remaining students. Can't have any of them remaining before I shut the school down." Miss Yamanaka replied.

"Actually no, we meant what are you going to do now that we have graduated?" Azusa asked.

"Oh! Well… What do you think? Stay here, teach students. That's all that I have left to do." She said.

"Well since you are going away the light music club won't be the same. So I think it's time I change. And it seems like there is no way I can have a man in my life. So I might as well prepare myself for it." Miss Yamanaka replied. "And by that I mean this slacker attitude goes off as well."

"Please, just make sure you don't make Nao and Sumire wear those costumes you make. At least, let them wear the ones that are less shameful." Azusa said.

"No worries. I won't. I will make them work harder than ever." Sawa-chan said with confidence.

"Am I seeing that as a satire?" Jun asked in a whisper to Ui.

Ui responded with a small giggle.

But as soon as Jun turned around…

"AAAAHHHHH!"

…she saw really frightening scenery. A scene that was probably straight… no… more horrifying than the most horrifying scene from a really horrifying horror movie.

No, this wasn't any murder scene or a monster right in front of her. But rather this was Sawa-chan in her usual look. A look that was terribly familiar to Jun. The look that was ready to ask…

"Did you say something?"

"Uhm! No maam… I really didn't say anything." Jun said in panic mode.

"Are you sure?" Sawa-chan asked again.

Then she pushed herself closer and closer so that Jun could see the cold reality that was hidden behind the eyes.

"Yes… maaam. I… am… sure." Jun replied.

She was now breaking into sweat. Those eyes, they were terrifying. It's as if she was being hypnotized by the Eye of the Tiger.

"Good, then." Sawa-chan said.

Then she immediately pulled back and turned around leaving Jun all pale and white.

Yep, that was classic Miss Yamanaka. The smile that defined her. At least to her. Ui and Azusa had actually seen enough of that but Jun hadn't really gotten used to it.

"Sigh! Well that's it I guess." Sawa-chan said.

Then as soon as Sawako turned back towards Azusa.

"Just like the four that left before you, I will also really miss you three." Sawako said.

"We will miss you too Miss Yamanaka. If not others then at least I will miss you because you are the best teacher I ever had in my life." Azusa said. "I hope that you find someone in your life and I hope that day to come sooner."

GASP! Sawako froze for that moment. She really couldn't say anything. How could she? Even if she could what would she say?

"Azusa! Let's go home. I am beat." Jun said.

"Oh! Right." Azusa said. "Well, once again. Thank you for everything."

With these words, the three girls turned back and moved away. Sawako on the other hand, just stood and watched the girls grow smaller and smaller as time passed by.

Did Sawako hear those words right? Did she went just went deaf or did she misheard something? There would be no way that even after all these three years of embarrassing her she would still be that forgiving. She made her do everything wrong. From make her wear cat-ears to wear skimpy dresses. Still, what did she do in the end to get herself loved so much? She was a major slacker, a trait that is perhaps not a great thing to have in a teacher. It wasn't obvious to Sawako but the whole world knew the reason why Azusa or Yui and others would love her so much to the point that perhaps the whole world would be jealous of HTT for having a teacher like her.

Then Sawako raised her hand and then lightly waved them goodbye.

"Goodbye girls. Please don't end up like me." She said.

Then the girls suddenly vanished into the horizon and then wind blew right across Sawako as her hair began flying towards the right side of her.

For Sawako, a generation had ended. These were perhaps her best students so far. Sure, much better students might come later down her life. But will they be as special as the After School Tea Time or even New Leaf Girls was to her?

"Well, miss Yamanaka. Don't you think we should close down the school now?" She heard a voice ask her.

Sawako turned around to find that grumpy old teacher that would always interfere when she would be having a talk with the girls.

"Oh yes, I will be there in a moment." She replied.

"Are you sick?" old man asked.

"Not really…"

Then Sawako turned towards the horizon where the sun was about to fall behind the mountains.

"…but I have too many questions in my mind right now." Sawako said.

She was right. She had too many questions she had yet to find an answer to. But that hopefully would be answered later down in her life. For now, Azusa, Ui and Jun graduated and that they have moved on towards the next stages of their lives.

However at that moment, she heard giggling sounds coming from the old man. He was laughing? What was this old man thinking?

Sawako turned around to see what was going on when suddenly the old man began laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAH! Ah! You know, I have a lot of questions in my life as well, especially regarding you." The old man said.

With these words, the old man slowly walked away leaving Sawako a little angry and embarrassed. She was sure that old man was talking about how an irresponsible student like her ended up becoming a teacher or how a slacker like her became student favorite. Damn that old man.

"Sigh! Guess that is also a question that I might have to find an answer to." Sawako said with a smile.

With these words, she went back into the school to finish off her day. A new semester was coming and with that perhaps a new beginning was about to happen in Sawako's life? Who knows? That is also a question that is left to be found an answer to.

* * *

With the light of the setting sun emanating into the club-room, Sumire and Nao were sitting on the bench now looking together onto the somewhat empty corner where the band used to play.

"I will miss them." Sumire said.

"Both of us will." Nao replied.

"You know, I just realized something." Sumire said.

"Oh really? What is that?" Nao asked.

"This corner where we used to play, looks so isolated now. It just feels different." Sumire said.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that." Nao replied.

"Why not?" Sumire asked.

"Because we still have to recruit members." Nao replied.

"But that gives us more reasons worry." Sumire said as she looked at Nao with worried eyes.

"But we haven't really failed now have we?" Nao asked.

"But we really haven't passed either." Sumire replied.

"Yeah, we haven't. But there's no point in worrying about that." Nao said.

"What do you mean?" Sumire asked.

"I mean, we haven't succeeded or failed. So shouldn't we just without worrying, give it our best?" Nao asked.

Then Sumire suddenly let out a small giggle while covering her mouth.

"Looks like we have different views on that topic." Sumire replied.

"Please elaborate." Nao requested.

"I mean, I have always worried throughout my life and that is how I have always succeeded in fulfilling my role and my duty to the Tsumugi family. Worrying so that I may not fail. That was the only thing that kept me going so far. Just one second I take don't worry and everything falls apart. That is how my life has been." Sumire said.

"Well, this isn't the residence to be honest." Nao said.

"Hmm! What do you mean?" Sumire asked.

"This is the light music club. Here, both of us are in-charge. So no need to worry about failing because at least I won't yell at you." Nao said.

"I guess." Sumire said looking down to the ground with a smile.

"But to be honest…"

Suddenly, Nao's incomplete sentence caught her attention and she turned around.

"…today was the first time ever in my life I have worried about something." Nao said.

Sumire couldn't say anything. She just turned away and kept quiet.

"All my life, I have never worried about anything. I had no fear of losing grades because I knew that if I studied well, I would pass. On top of that, I also had a couple of friends. There was really nothing for me to worry about." Nao said.

"Then what was it that you worried about?" Sumire said.

Wait! Why did she even ask that?

Sumire at that moment, wished she had not asked that question. Like seriously, who would ask such a question?

"It was this morning when I looked at my four little brothers, I realized that… I have always looked after them. Mother and Father have always been very busy with work so in the end… I have always looked after the house." Nao said.

Sumire could only hear the whole thing. She couldn't respond. Not even a word. She wanted to say something but her instinct told her not to. Hell, she couldn't even look at her in the eye.

"So, I asked myself. What would happen to them? Who would look after them when I graduate and move out? It ate me up little by little today. For the first time in my life, I was scared of the future." Nao said.

Then facing Sumire, Nao suddenly gave a smile.

"But I don't care any longer. I will just enjoy my stay here and look after everyone until I graduate." Nao said.

Then she turned away and then stared at the empty corner again.

"Hmm! Looks like both of us are really an odd duo now aren't we?" Sumire asked with a voice that had some happiness and sadness.

"But that makes us… us right?" Nao asked.

"I guess so." Sumire said.

Then as Nao kept on gazing at the empty corner, Sumire suddenly grabbed Nao's right hand that was on the ground with her left hand letting the warmth flow. Nao responded by tightening the grip back.

"I was the happiest day of my life." Sumire said.

"Is that so?" Nao asked.

"Yes because for the first time in my life, I felt like I am something more than just a maid." Sumire said.

"Same here for me as well. For the first time, I really felt like a human and not a machine." Nao said.

"Is that so?" Sumire asked.

Then while their hands tightened, Sumire then laid her head on Nao's shoulders.

"I always wondered why this club was so special to Onee-chan, but I think I found my answer." Sumire said.

"And what that may be?" Nao asked.

"I don't know how to describe it in words. But it is something that you have perhaps feel it to know it." Sumire said.

These words somehow captivated Nao. Something that you have to feel it to know it. What could be that thing? How could it be described in a word? Did she too feel it? Was she feeling it at that moment? She was asking herself all sorts of questions when suddenly…

 _ **BZZZZZ!**_

"Ohh! That's mine." Sumire suddenly said.

Then she suddenly let go of Sumire's hands and then grabbed her bag that was right on the bench.

After rummaging around in it, she then took out the buzzing phone and flicked it open.

"Who is it?" Nao asked.

"It's from the Kotobuki residence." Sumire said.

Then she pressed the pick-up button and then laid the phone on her ears.

"Hello, Sumire speaking." She said.

Then she suddenly gasped. Did she hear those words right? Had she really gone deaf? All she knew was that she was so happy that only two words came out of her mouth.

"SHE'S HERE?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hey there guys! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I didn't do much editing on this one since I am already late for update. If there's any inconsistencies then I would like to highly apologize.**

 **Please do let me know in the review if you are liking this story so far or not and how can I improve. I will finish up the story and post the remainder soon.**

 **Until then, I will see you all around.**


	6. VI - On The Streets and Over The Bridge

**Hey there guys! I am back after a while. Enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 6  
On The Streets and Over The Bridge**

* * *

The three girls were walking down the lane. For the red tied seniors, their big day had finally come to a wrap and now it was time they retired back to their homes.

"Well, you were feeling pretty huggy a couple of hours ago." Jun teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Azusa asked.

"Wait! What did I say just now?" Jun asked back acting dumb.

"Sigh! Whatever." Azusa said trying to ignore the topic.

"Anyways, when do we move out?" Jun asked.

"I think we should move out by about next week or so. We have to report to college and we have to get a dorm to stay in." Azusa said.

"Man, they don't even let us stay in one place at least for a while, don't they?" Jun asked.

"If everyone were to be given time like that I wonder if Japan would even be in the position it is in today." Azusa said.

"I guess you're right." Ui said.

"Well if anything, I will miss the tea." Jun said.

"Of course. You would miss that." Azusa said a little dumbfounded.

"But I am pretty sure that this will not be the last time we will be drinking a lot of them." Ui said.

"Well, at least I will admit. Those teas will not be the same as what I drank for three years in the Light Music Club." Azusa said.

"I am not sure but I heard that they were really expensive tea that were imported from Europe." Ui said.

Than at that moment, Azusa slapped her head in realization.

"How could I have forgotten?" Azusa asked.

"Maybe it's because you are always over thinking about everything." Jun said.

"Was that a criticism just now?" Azusa asked.

"Well, I will not feel jealous against you for getting to drink that for three years because at least I did get to drink it all for one year." Jun said.

"Oh! Hey look, we're at the bridge." Ui suddenly said pointing out.

The she suddenly ran towards the side of the bridge that was in front of them and looked over the railing towards the lake and to the mountains where the sun was setting into the horizon. She was soon joined by her two companions who stared at the sun slowly dipping into the horizon.

"So just like that, our highschool life finally ends." Jun said.

"It's got to end, is it not?" Azusa asked.

"It's true Azusa-chan." Ui said.

"Hey Azusa." Jun called.

"Yes?" Azusa responded.

"Have you ever felt like, going back in time and fix everything all over again?" Jun asked. "Like just grab a magical glowing orb that would be floating at you and then just give yourself a second chance."

"No" Azusa responded. "Why do you ask?"

"I still feel like that." Jun said.

"So that you could fix your grades and get to a better school?" Azusa asked.

"No" Jun simply responded.

"Are you regretting for not joining the light music club from the very beginning?" Ui asked.

"NOOO!" Jun said frustrated.

Then she pushed herself back a little and turned towards her two friends.

"I don't know. College and beyond that, hearing about them kind of feels as if my life is over and now I am nothing more than a walking body." Jun said.

Azusa then closed her eyes and smiled.

"You are scared. Are you not?" Azusa asked.

"Yes, I am and I will admit it." Jun said.

Then Ui moved forward and then looked into Jun's eyes.

"Don't be scared Jun-chan. You are not alone." Ui said.

"Heh! That sounds so cliché." Jun said with a somewhat sad smile. "But thanks anyways."

"Besides, it's just college and it is going to be interesting now." Azusa said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jun suddenly said with a cross expression.

"I mean, we can flirt around with boys now. Can we not?" Azusa asked with a smile.

Then there was silence with Jun and her mouth hung all open.

"Really?" Jun asked.

"Yeah! Really!" Azusa said with an unbroken smile.

Then suddenly Jun broke out in laughter. But Azusa for that moment, didn't felt a least bit fazed by it. In fact, she was even more relieved.

"I'm sorry." Jun apologized. "You are something Azusa. I cannot believe you have changed so much."

"Of course, I have." Azusa said.

"Anyways…"

Then Jun moved forward and tapped Azusa's shoulders lightly.

"…thanks for cheering me up."

"Hey! What are friends for?" Azusa asked.

"With that cute little doll-like face of yours, I bet boys will line up for you." Jun said teasingly.

"Now, I am starting to feel embarrassed." Azusa said.

"Well, don't let my compliment be mistaken." Jun said.

Azusa quickly realized that those words were the words used by two competitors. Then suddenly Jun pointed her fingers towards Azusa.

"I will make a boyfriend even before you and I will make you jealous." Jun said.

Shots fired. A little bit of fire within Azusa was sparked up.

"We'll see about that." Azusa said.

Then they both stood there at one place and kept staring at each other. Jun had eyes of the Wicked Lord. Ready to strike the enemy at any place while Azusa had the Eyes of the Tiger, ready to pounce on its prey. And behind, Ui was staring at her two friends with a smile.

"Making a boyfriend? I would like to try that myself."

Suddenly, all the girls froze after they heard the intruding voice. That was a very familiar voice. But it was a little too familiar to Azusa. It was a little different but it definitely was a voice she had heard before. Was it true? Was this one of those dreams she had during summer vacation of her Junior year?

"Wow! When did you grow up to be like that? I'm Curious."

Another familiar voice, this should be true it has got to be. Wanting to find out, she closed her eyes and turned around slowly.

"Strange how a year passed by without even us noticing."

That was it, this was true. She had no doubts. They were here.

Azusa finally turned around and opened her eyes. Then at that moment, a cold wind blew towards the direction she was facing as she literally froze at the sight that was in front of her. This was her graduation and this was perhaps the best graduation gift that life had finally given her.

"Helloo Azu-nyaann!" A childish voice spoke.

Right in front of the New Leaf Girls, were standing The Hokago Tea Time or in other words After School Tea Time and these four people were Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama and Tsumugi Kotobuki(in short Mugi).

"Why were you all standing around like that? It looked so over-dramatic." Ritsu said laughingly.

"But come one. She looked so cute." Yui said grabbing her cheeks in awe.

"You always feel that way Yui." Mio said.

"BIG-SIS!" Ui loudly said in joy.

"The Seniors. They are back." Jun said.

But, Azusa couldn't react. She just stood there with her mouth open and all froze as the seniors got towards them closer and closer. Was she happy? Was she sad? What was she feeling? All she knew is that they were right in front of her and that was what she exactly wanted.

"Is something wrong Azusa-chan?" Ui asked.

"Yea, you don't seem pretty okay to me." Jun said.

But she didn't respond.

Within a moment, the elder group was right in front of the younger group.

"Azusa, aren't you going to say something?" Ritsu asked.

"What is wrong Azu-nyan?" Yui asked.

"YES" Azusa yelled.

At that moment, everyone's bodies went all cold. Especially the seniors who were expecting to see the little girl really happy. But instead got the devil they once knew?

And as if that was not enough, they got more.

"SOMETHING IS WRONG? EVERYTHING IS WRONG. YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS PAST YEAR? I HAD TO PLAY IN FRONT OF ALL THE FRESHMANS ALL ALONE AND EMBARRASSED MYSELF WITH MY BAD VOICE. I HAD TO MAKE THE CLUB FROM GROUND UP AND SAVE IT FROM BEING DISBANDED, HAD TO TEACH NEWCOMMERS TO PLAY, BUY THEM INSTRUMENTS, HAD TO SAVE THE FRESHMAN FROM SAWA-CHAN, HAD TO PRACTICE HARD FOR VOCALS, GOT SUNBURNT AGAIN AND IN THE END EMBARRASED MYSELF ONCE AGAIN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AT THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL WITH A SONG THAT YOU GUYS MADE THAT WE TOTALLY FORGOT TO PRACTICE. AND… AND…"

Azusa's yelling was so scary that at that moment, the seniors wouldn't even be surprised if Sawa-chan burst out of that little body. And it could end up being true considering this was the most loudest and the most angriest shout Azusa had let out in all her life. All of them were literally shaking. Mio and Ritsu were holding hands together, Yui watched in shock as she bit her fingers and her right hand over Mio's shoulder, while Mugi grabbed onto Ritsu's back.

Jun and Ui on the other hand, were just stoned at the place. After all, those two weren't on the receiving end of the yell. So they had nothing to be scared off. But still, Azusa suddenly lashing out was a shock even to themselves.

"…AND EVEN AFTER ALL THIS, YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE TO COME EVEN ONCE." Azusa yelled.

All this ranting left Azusa panting with a really hot body and a sore throat. However, the seniors were now no longer scared.

"Heh! You still haven't changed one single bit now have you?" Ritsu said.

"OF COURSE I HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE SINGLE BIT." Azusa yelled again.

"No Rii-chan! Azu-nyan is being a liar." Yui said pointing her finger.

"Will you stop teasing?" Mio asked.

Yui was pointing a finger at her but, Azusa couldn't yell any longer. She was really frustrated, but at the same time she was really happy. Her happiness had no bounds and she really couldn't hold it any longer.

Not wasting another moment, Azusa lunged forward thus surprising everyone.

"Ah! ANGRY AZU-NYAN APPROACHING." Yui yelled.

"WAIT! I'M SORRY." Ritsu suddenly yelled.

"Oh! NO!" Mugi said.

"AAAHHH!" Mio screamed.

However, it was too late. Azusa at that moment, jumped towards the girls. They didn't even get to turn around, let alone run. In simpler words, they were dead.

Or so they thought.

There was a moment of confusion for a while. Ritsu and Mugi were in the position where they were blocking their hands while Mio was just crouched down to the ground muttering 'I am dead. I am dead. I am dead…' constantly. What did just happen? No one had any idea.

"What did just happen?" Ritsu asked.

"Heh? I am alive." Mio asked.

"I think I know." Yui said.

All the girls turned towards Yui to see something perhaps… shocking? Well, what did they saw? The reverse of usual.

Right in front of them, Azusa was hugging the surprised Yui and she was smiling.

"Well, now I am more surprised. Azusa really is feeling awfully huggy today." Jun said.

"And they look so cute." Ui replied.

"WOAH! Did the whole world turn upside down?" Ritsu said.

"I don't know. But it's so beautiful." Mugi said.

"Eh!" Ritsu turned around.

"Ugh! Not again." Ritsu said with a facepalm.

Mugi was standing right in front of them with a strange open-mouthed smile. If anyone didn't realize it, she was enchanted by the scene that was right in front of her. Just as always if any scene like this unfolded in front of her.

Yui on the other hand gave a soft smile. Actually, she wanted to hug Azu-nyan so badly but unfortunately, she thought of not doing it since she really didn't want to annoy her. At least not on her graduation. However, looks like that had to be changed for good.

Yui raised her arms and then grabbed Azu-nyan very tightly.

"YOU MEAANIEE!" She said rubbing her cheeks like she used to a year ago.

"Please don't do that." Azusa requested lightly.

Usually, Azusa would have been annoyed by this. But that day she didn't even care because for one year, this is what she had been missing. Two or Three years ago, she would just yell at her for being weird. But now, it didn't even faze her a bit because she realized that there was something warm hidden, something that perhaps only a little sister would get.

"Does this mean?" Mio asked in a trembling voice. "We are spared?"

"Hey everyone, come feel Azunyan. She is really warm." Yui said.

"Really?" Jun asked.

"Hmm!" Yui said with her eyes closed and deep smile.

"Well, since Azusa is feeling huggy today, I think I should have my fare share as well." Jun said.

"And I should get to hug my own big sister as well." Ui said.

With these words, the two jumped in. While Jun aimed for Azusa, Ui aimed for her big sister.

"Hey! We should get to feel Azusa as well." Ritsu said.

"That's right." Mugi said.

With these words, the two bachelors jumped into the circle.

Mio on the other hand, could only stare at the odd circle pushing and pulling each other. It looked really stupid and embarrassing. But they were still doing it.

"I really don't understand some things." Mio said to herself.

With these words, she too jumped into the circle.

Yui on the other hand, was cramped in between.

"Guys, it's kinda getting uncomfortable." Yui said.

"But you asked for it, Yui-senpai." Azusa said pushing.

"Come on everyone, let's squish her." Ritsu said.

Then everyone pushed and pulled for a while. All while laughing in cheer and joy. This was probably the most joyous moment of their lives. They were together and they were happy even though it was just for a moment.

Then, Mio lost her balance and then…

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update guys. I have been busy with real life stuffs and also busy with Light Novel translation editing. It has been a busy past week since we announced our second light novel translation and I haven't had time to add stuff up. Most likely I have probably even forgotten what I was going to write.**

 **Anyways, do let me know how you feel about the story so far in the review. I will post the next act as soon as possible.**

 **Until then, I will see all around.**


	7. VII - There and Back Again For Last Time

**Hey there guys! I am back. But this time with a short chapter because well... real life.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

…and then we all tumbled down.

Azusa then dropped her pen on her desk and stretched her body. Night had finally fallen and after a brief reunion with her seniors, she had finally returned home.

Azusa looked around her room. This was her room for the past 18 years and soon, she was leaving it. She couldn't believe that she had finally graduated and she was finally moving on.

Did every student feel this after they had graduated? Maybe so. After all, everyone did claimed to have felt like that after they graduated.

She thought of asking her seniors. But they went on with so much topics and she was just happy to see them that she really forgot to. Which then suddenly reminded her.

Azusa then turned around to see a small wrapped box on the desk. It was a small gift that her seniors had given her as a graduation present.

"Take this Azu-nyan. This is for you." She remembered Yui giving her.

It was nicely wrapped and was a small box. She still had no idea, what was inside. After all, her seniors denied opening it in front of them. They told her to open it once she got back home.

She wondered what was inside. Since this was given by Yui, there was only a possibility that it could be some sweet or something cute. But it had everyone's name on it.

If it had been just Yui's name then that theory could be valid. But with everyone's name on it, there was no way that it could be just a sweet.

"Sigh! Guess, I will open it then." Azusa said.

Then she began unwrapping her gift. It was nicely packed and it was pretty light. Inside, there was another smaller box and from inside that smaller box Azusa took out a small, neatly folded paper and a CD.

Azusa for a moment, looked at her CD. It looked like a home ripped one and on it was written:

 **For Azu-nyan.**

She placed the CD onto the table and then opened the letter. It wrote:

 ** _Dear Azusa,_**

 ** _Congratulation on graduating. It has been a year since we last played together a dong. That day, when you said you wanted to hear us sing over and over again. Well, we couldn't play with you once more and we are sorry for that. We are even sorry for writing this letter this way because we all wanted this to be a letter written by the four of us instead of just one us. So, we'll just keep it short._**

 ** _Anyways, you are going to a different college, we decided that we give you something that would keep us together as friends for a very long time. So we recorded all of our songs and loaded them onto the disk you have. Whenever you feel like you miss us, listen to it. I hope it will help you. Even though we are parting ways now, I hope we are never going to stop being friends. Hope that your college life will be a success and hopefully we would still be in touch._**

 ** _Cheers!  
Hokago Tea time(Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi)_**

Azusa, smiled as she read that letter. This was in-fact her seniors, her friends and her sisters. Yes, her sisters. She just admitted that they were more than her friends to her.

They really came back. Which senior would ever come to visit their junior on their graduation? Some might, but many don't. And they were the ones who came back.

This was her wish. To see them once more and it was finally fulfilled. But...

"Why didn't you all write a longer letter?"

That's right. Why couldn't they write a longer letter? If anything, she would have accepted a really longer letter. Then again, now she was asking for even more. Wasn't she satisfied already? The seniors came back for her graduation. What more could she ask for?

But then, a small drop fell onto the letter thus dampening the small part of it. Then another fell.

From where did this drop come from? Was the ceiling leaking?

Azusa, then looked up but it seemed like there was no crack in the ceiling. It felt strange, then how come the water drops landed on the paper?

Azusa then looked onto the paper and after a while another drop fell on the paper.

Wait a minute…

Azusa at that moment, touched the area near her eyes to find out they were wet. That wasn't a ceiling crack? It was her tears. She was crying. But why? Why was she crying?

Was it because she had graduated? Was it because a part of her life was over? Was it because she had to say goodbye to people she knew and loved?

Goodbye… People… Loved…

Those three words, it started to make sense.

Suddenly, Azusa's heart suddenly began to hurt even more as she realized the truth.

Her wish to see the seniors had finally come true. But it came at a price.

She got to see them at that moment, but now she probably would never get to see them ever again. She had said her goodbye a year ago, but now it was for good.

Azusa kept staring at the letter as she desperately tried holding back her tears. But then, a few words on the letter caught her attention.

 ** _Whenever you feel like you miss us, listen to it._**

That line. They really did cared for her. It was the rock solid proof. A proof that she didn't need, but the one that would really help her feel better.

And in fact, it really did. She couldn't help but smile for just them letting her know that they cared was enough for her.

Then all of a sudden, a lovely sight outside the window caught her eyes. Azusa stood up and walked all the way to the window to look up to a full-bright moon was shining in the bright sky.

With a smile, Azusa gazed at the beautiful face of the moon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **So, that's it for now guys. Sorry for the late update guys. I have been this past week with translation editing on the group.**

 **From the look of things at max there might be three more parts before this story is completely done for good. Then again, that depends on whether I will put them altogether in one part or break them down again.**

 **On the other hand, I am not sure but I am also thinking of moving away from this site and post all of my fanfics on my private blog or on the Translation Group because of lack of interactivity options available. Plus, most of the readers here are mostly leaning more towards Yuri, so I am not sure if my story will even stand up against them.**

 **Anyways, please do feel free to write down a review and let me know how good is this story so far.**

 **Until then, see you all later.**


	8. VIII - In Front of the Doorstep, Under

**Hey there guys! Sorry for making you wait. I had a lot of things going on in the real life. Plus, for the sake of experiment, I switched the narrative style of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 8**  
 **In Front of the Doorstep, Under the Sky**

* * *

At the doorsteps of Yui's house, Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi were sitting and looking at the starry sky.

"Do you think Azu-nyan loved it?"

"Of course she would Yui. It would be of all waste if she didn't like it."

"How long did we work on that, Rii-chan?"

"Hmm! Now exactly I don't know Mugi, but I think we began on it as soon as the festival ended. So I think in total it took six months."

"Good thing we got to know Akira's Senpai though."

"Yeah! We at least got to use the studio for free."

"Well, I am still not happy with what happened that day. Do you even know how embarrassing that was? I can still feel my body burning remembering that day."

"But Mio-chan, that was our only chance."

"Well technically, you are right Yui. But at the same time, you proposed that idea out of nowhere and in the end, Akira became mad at us."

"Aww! Riiiii-chaaaaan…." Yui said in disappointment.

"Well, we did enjoy doing it right? After all, we did get to experience some new things."

"And in the end, we got to give Azu-nyan a nice gift."

"Yeah! Despite having to juggle between classes and jobs, we at least got the disk ready in time."

"In the end, it was fun. It's sad that we had to reject that contract offer though." Mugi said.

"Hmm! It might sound ridiculous, but I am glad we did."

"Really? This is strange that I am hearing something like this from you Ritsu."

Mio then gave a wide smile.

"But I guess, you're right."

"That could be a possibility in the future."

Ritsu then pressed her finger under her chin.

"But right now, I don't think that is necessary anymore."

"And all that happened because Sawa-chan didn't allow you both to. I wonder what would happen if she had really accepted that career plan."

Ritsu on hearing Mio say this, turned back towards her.

"Well, we cannot do anything about that now. What's done, cannot be undone."

She then crossed her arms at the back side of her head and laid it on them.

"Besides, those papers will end up in some basement anyways."

"That sounds more like you."

"Exactly."

"I wonder though…"

Then everyone turned towards Yui.

"…what did Azu-nyan wrote in her career plan?"

Ritsu laid down her hands.

"Do we need to go that far?"

"But she graduated. We didn't even get to ask her."

And then there was silence. For that moment, the other girls couldn't say anything because that was true. What did she write? What did she wanted to be?

"We never got to ask her. So after all this, we never know what she wants to be?"

Other's then immediately turned around to look at Mugi.

"But we will meet her again right?"

On hearing Mio ask that, Ritsu looked down.

"Not sure Mio."

Then she looked up again.

"Sigh! But she graduated anyways."

Then she looked towards her friends and then asked.

"So what now? What do we to look forward to?"

"I really have no idea."

The moment Yui said that, silence fell among the group during the night. That is, until Mio decided to ask something.

"Say, I have a question.

Then everyone turned towards Mio.

"Well, Azusa and Ui went to a different college and Nodoka went to America around winter. Do you guys think that we will still be together even after we graduate from college?"

Then Ritsu let out a long sigh.

"I can't even be positive about that. I have no idea where my career is going to take me. I don't even know if any of the offices will accept me."

"I am not even sure if I will be able to find job."

"But Mugi, won't you be inheriting the family business."

"I don't want to."

"Wait, what?"

"Is that so?"

The moment Mio's question ended, Ritsu crawled towards Mugi and then grabbed her shoulders as she faced her. A moment later, she began shaking her.

"Are you crazy Mugi?"

"bUT ThAt iS JusT sOMe wiSHFuLL ThinKiNG."

Then suddenly Ritsu stopped shaking Mugi.

"What do you mean?"

"Sigh! I don't want to inherit the family business, but I know that is not possible."

"But isn't that supposed to be a good thing Mugi-chan?"

"If that was supposed to be a good thing, then what's the point of me doing part-time jobs?"

"So you mean, you want to choose the way you want to live your life?"

On hearing Mio's question, Mugi simply nodded.

"But I know that's not possible for me at all. I know that the whole burden my family will fall on me eventually because I have no brother or sister."

"So what did you wanted to be Mugi?"

On hearing Ritsu's question, Mugi just simply gave a smile.

"I don't know. I never got the chance to think that far. All I know is, I was going to inherit the family business. The rest of my Highschool year, went on just trying out different things that never happened in my life."

Then the air was filled with silence. Is this what being rich meant? Mio asked herself. Is freedom that costly? Ritsu asked herself. I wonder how many sweets she is able to have in a day. Yui said to herself.

"Anyways, what do you guys wanted to be?"

"I want to be a teacher."

Hmm? Then everyone turned towards the source of the voice.

"I want to be a teacher because of Sawa-chan."

"You? And a teacher? I wonder what will the future of students will that result into?"

"Rii-chan! You meanie!"

Then the rest of the three girls laughed away.

"But I can do it and I will prove it."

Then everyone stopped laughing. They held their smiles, but they were no longer laughing for they knew what would happen once Yui resolved to do something.

"I don't even remember what did I write in my career plan. But whatever I wrote, if all else fails, then I am becoming a kindergarten watcher."

The Mio said that, shockwaves were sent all over the place.

"Woah! Are you kidding?"

Ritsu couldn't believe what Mio said.

"No I am not."

"Do you even realize what you are talking about Mio-chan? Why become a kindergarten watcher when you can become much more?"

"I cannot believe that I am saying this, but I think Yui is right. Seriously, you have the best grades among the three of us. Why do you have to fall back to something like that?"

"I am not sure."

Then Ritsu squatted back on the ground as she gave a long sigh.

"You're scared again, aren't you?"

"But if anything, at least I will be able to play music."

Mio was definitely trying to doge the topic. But then again, that was not the subject Ritsu wanted to tease Mio about. Wait, when did she become like that?

As Ritsu was deep in thought, Mugi suddenly asked.

"You are right. Come to think about it, will we even be able to play music after we find ourselves with careers?"

"You are probably right."

But regardless of all that, she could definitely see some resolve in everyone's soul.

"Man, I am jealous of all of you."

"Hmm! Why Rii-chan?"

"Because you all have something you all want to be in the future."

"Don't tell me like you don't."

"I really don't. I am just living away accordingly. Like I couldn't even choose my major's and had to follow Mugi blindly."

Then suddenly everyone were taken aback as they suddenly saw Ritsu change her expression who then immediately grabbed her head

"Aww! Damn these career things. It's so confusing."

"You're confused huh?"

"Of Course Mio. It…it.. it just doesn't feel right."

Then suddenly Yui jumped up and grabbed Ritsu.

"Don't worry Rii-chan will find one way or the other to play it, no matter whatt."

"Yes we will."

Mugi then suddenly stood up.

"I usually wouldn't be positive like this, but I really want this to be true."

Then Mio too stood up and then gave Ritsu her hand.

"Ugh! I wish I could be as optimistic as you guys. But things are turning out different for me."

With that said, Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand and then pulled herself up.

"That's strange hearing from you though."

"Eh!? Why?"

"Because that should be something that I should be saying."

"Well, it's not your life that is in ruins."

"Hoh!"

Suddenly, everyone got startled.

"What is it Yui?" Mio asked.

"I just realized."

"What?"

"Are Rii-chan and Mio-chan swapping bodies?"

"HEY! FROM WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?"

Then Ritsu heard a few giggling sounds.

"Hahaha! Very funny guys."

Then her ears was assaulted by the bursting laughter. Her friends were laughing away.

"Very weird to find you laughing Mio."

"I am sorry."

"See guys, I think Mio-chan and Rii-chan are swapping bodies."

Just as Ritsu was about to go crazy, the door behind them opened as the light from inside the house shone upon the four womens.

"Why are you all standing outside? Please come on in."

"Actually Ui, we were about to get going."

"Of course! We do have to report back to the dorm by tomorrow evening now."

"So should we meet?"

"2PM sharp."

Then everyone began laughing the moment they heard that.

"You're the one to talk Yui."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Responding to Yui's childish question, Ritsu pulled up her hand and then threw a point towards her friend.

"Well, because you are always the one to be late."

Then all of the girls then began laughing. That is, except Yui who was pouting in disappointment.

"That is so not funny guys."

"Well, at least the moodiness is gone."

As Mugi said that, the laughing subsided

"Then…"

Ritsu then clapped her hands.

"…2PM it is then."

"I guess so."

"Okay, 2PM."

Then she suddenly turned towards Yui.

"And don't be late tomorrow."

As Ritsu began staring daggers a Yui, she pulled out her hand and then showed a stop sign.

"I won't be. You have my promise."

Ritsu could only leave a sigh and then smile. No matter what happened, she knew that her friend would be late. No matter what.

"Well, we should be going now. I wonder if Sumire is home yet."

"Well, all throughout the year she couldn't stop talking about."

"Really Ui?"

Ui gave a confident nod to a surprised Mugi.

"Well, we shouldn't keep her waiting then right?"

Mugi gave a confident nod to Mio question.

"Well then, Yui. We'll see you at the station tomorrow."

"Of Course and I won't be late."

"Yeah! Like that has never happened."

Ritsu said as she waved her hands.

"Oh! And Congratulations Ui."

Ui gave a confident nod.

"Thank you."

"Well, later then."

The three friends then said their goodbyes and then headed back home. Ui and Yui on the other hand, did not move. They just stood there for a while and then kept staring at her three friends part away from her.

"Should we go inside?"

"I think I will stay here for a little bit longer."

Then with that said, Yui sat on the porch again.

"I just want to see the stars for now."

"Really?"

With these words, Ui then moved towards her big sister and then sat beside her.

"So, when will you be going Ui?"

"Next week I think."

"I see."

Yui then took in a deep breath.

"My little sister is going to college."

"Huh!?"

Ui was suddenly surprised on hearing that. Those weren't the words that her sister usually wouldn't speak. Her sister was too childish to be speaking like that. So what happened to her suddenly? Was this really her big sister? Did someone unleash some black magic on her? If so, then she had to find out who did it.

"Will you be in touch with me Ui?"

On hearing that, Ui suddenly went blank. Whatever she was thinking suddenly got erased from her head because her sister was asking her a question.

As Yui was staring at the sky above, she suddenly felt a weight on her lap. Immediately, she looked down and she was surprised to find something completely new.

In front of her eyes, Ui was resting her head on her lap. Somehow, this gave a very odd feeling because something like this has never happened in her life. Ui has never done anything like this before. All she ever did was just look out for her.

It felt odd, it felt heavy but at the same time, it felt warm. What was happening? What was this feeling? Yui was lost in the world of questions at that time.

However, has she ever even been hit by questions after questions like this?

The last time she knew she was asked questions like this was in class tests. But this time, it was different. This time, she was asking herself. These questions were something that she had to answer herself.

"Won't we like always?"

Yui then raised her hands and instinctively she approached those hands towards her little sister. However, she was hesitating with herself. Was this the right thing to do?

But then as if something behind her back was encouraging her to do it, she finally laid her hands on her sister and then, she began stroking her head.

Then suddenly, Yui felt even more warm within her. She was feeling warm already, but now she was feeling even warmer. It was like as if those warm feelings she had were being held down by something and they got released by stroking her head like this to her little sister.

Little Sister!

Those words rung again and again over her head. Was that her answer?

But then, she also felt some other type of warm.

It only took her a moment to realize that her pants were somewhat wet and her little sister was quivering.

Ui was crying. But why was she crying? Did she do something wrong?

"Ui, Did I do something wrong?"

"No!"

Yui could hear her broken voice.

"Then did something happen?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't want this to end."

She didn't want this to end? What did she mean by that?

Confused by her words, Yui pulled up her sisters and looked into her eyes. She was crying and there was proof because under the moonlight, her tears were glistening.

"I always wanted to do that. But I never could because I was scared. Now that I have done it, I don't want this to end."

Yui couldn't say anything. Usually, she would have said something to make her sister laugh. But that moment, she was silent. Why was she silent all of a sudden? Why couldn't she say anything?

Ui then felt something soft near her burning eyes. She then realized that it was a handkerchief. Her big sister was wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry Ui."

Then putting her handkerchief away, she saw her big sister put her hands on her shoulders. Then she felt a sudden pull and the next moment she knew, she was being hugged by her sister.

She felt strange. Everything that was happening right now wasn't making sense. She knew that she could get seperated from her sister. So why was she feeling strange? Even this hug wasn't feeling the same. It felt different than the hug that she used to get when hugged by her sister.

"After all, we will be able to meet each other right?"

Those words really broke her down. Ui couldn't take it any longer as she returned her hug and lessened the distance between her big sister even more. Her sister told her not to cry. But she couldn't hold it any longer because this was the first time, she felt like she was a little sister.

Yui on the other hand was lost in wonder. This was her little sister but did she act like one? For the first time, she felt a pain looking at others cry. But she couldn't cry herself. Perhaps, this was the first time, she felt like a big sister?

As she let her sister cry, Yui then looked up to the sky.

With a smile, she gazed at the beautiful face of the moon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **So that's it for now guys. If you guys were wondering why Ritsu has so many lines, it's because she is my favourite character.**

 **I will have one more chapter focusing on Mio, Ritsu and Mugi before wrapping this story up.**

 **Sorry for the late update guys. Like I had a lot of things going on in my real life. Plus, I was hit by blocks again and again whenever I tried to write this story. I hope I will be able to post the last chapter easily than before.**

 **On the side note, I have been playing a Visual Novel called KiraKira and Deardrops recently I have been enjoying them so far. If you are a K-ON! fan, I could safely recommend them(even though they are 18+ :P ).**

 **Also, I have made a blog where I could potentially post my future stories at. It is:**

 **So how was the act guys? Did you like it? Did the narration change have any effect on the story? Please do let me know in the review.**

 **So, with that said, I will see you guys around.**


	9. IX - In The Present and Towards The Futu

**Hey there guys! I am back another new chapter. Sorry if the wait had been very long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 9  
** **In The Present and Towards The Future**

* * *

The only sounds at the time were the tapping sounds echoing in the air that were produced by the shoes.

"Hey Mio."

"Hmm!?"

Those were the words that came Mio as they echoed through the now empty streets that was in the equally cold air.

"Are you sure you meant what you said earlier?"

Mio stopped her pace. A car then slowly swooshed by the road as Mio turned around to Ritsu.

"Like what?"

For some reason, Ritsu was surprised at Mio's expression. She was looking at her as if she knew nothing about what she had just said. Or was it because she just didn't care about all that? Whatever the reason may be, she had to clear the situation first.

"Like you wanted to be a Kindergarten watcher."

"Yes and what about it?"

"Nothing… it just made me think. That's all."

"And what is that?"

Then there was a moment of silence. It seemed like time had frozen down. Ritsu was just looking down with a really strange confused expression while Mio just waited for her reply.

"Is something bothering you Ritsu?"

"You do remember Yui and Nodoka had been together since kindergarten right?"

Wait! Did she just change the topic suddenly?

"Of course I remember but why are you asking me that question?"

"It kind of made me wonder. How did Yui or Nodoka felt when they parted ways?"

"Where are you trying to get to?"

"Well, I am just curious."

For some reason, Mio felt that the whole topic was related to her but at the same time, she was undecided how. Ritsu for that moment was just dead silent with no answer coming from her. What was the point of all this? Would pressing her would really be a nice idea?

"Sigh! I really don't know."

"Hmm!"

"Yui has been with us for almost four years now and except on the day of our last cultural festival, I have never seen her sad and even on that day, she wasn't totally sad. Actually none of us were. We were all happy that we got to play our best show at the time but sad that we will perhaps never be able to overcome that level on our school stage ever again. As for Nodoka, I doubt that she is even fazed by it."

"What do you mean by fazed?"

"I mean at that point, she had been the Student Council President. She probably made a lot of friends by then. If anything, she would probably be happy that Yui at least graduated considering how ditzy she was back then."

"Hehe! I suddenly remembered how hopeless we thought she was when she was giving her supplementary the first time."

"I guess Nodoka might have been the only one to realize that should succeed no matter what."

"You know, I may have realized something."

"Realized what?"

"That if something goes horribly wrong, then if anything would prove it, it would be Yui's tears."

"Aren't you being rude again Ritsu?"

"But it's still just a small thought though."

"Well, are you sure? I doubt she will cry that hard."

"Hey! Its life and anything is possible. One moment you are smiling under the sunshine, next you will find yourself crying in the rain. Also, there are times the person who often suffers pain the most is the one you least expect. So, life has been full of mysteries and nothing more."

"Wait, how come you are preaching so many mature and serious stuffs all of a sudden? This isn't like you."

"I don't know. I am surprised that I am this serious. But I can say, I am kinda wondering, from where our friendship stands, where it will all end up. Just like Nodoka and Yui, we have been friends since elementary school. So I just wondered how it would feel if we did eventually parted ways."

"I think it will pretty much work out just like Yui and Nodoka. I guess, we will meet new people and just move on. After all, life is unpredictable."

The moment she heard those words, Ritsu felt like a megaton of weight was laid on her back just waiting to crush her to a pulp.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

With those words, Mio slowly walked away leaving Ritsu behind.

Ritsu didn't knew what happened to her during that point. But she just wasn't feeling that careless. She was thinking. Thinking really hard for the first time in her life, she was finally scared of what was about to happen in the coming days of her life.

"No, it will not work out. When that day comes, I am pretty sure it will hurt a lot because this time it's different." Ritsu said to herself.

Breathing out a long breath, she then looked towards the sky and saw the full moon. It was bright and very beautiful. So beautiful that Ritsu forgot all of her pain.

"Hmm"

Ritsu suddenly smiled. Maybe life isn't that harsh if you enjoy it to the fullest.

It was a given that they would separate eventually, but Ritsu just needed to enjoy every moment she had together with her best friends and even though they may get separated, she had to longer worry because after all, somewhere someplace, because the moon, the stars and skies, they would really unite them together again.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **So I would like to apologize for my late update. But during the editing process I kinda got stuck in this story and on the other hand, I got caught up in my original story. So, those who have been patiently waiting, thank you.**

 **So, how did you like it guys? Do let me know in the review. Technically, this was supposed to be the last chapter but I am planning on one more short act focusing on Mugi and Jun since I kinda feel bad for leaving them out.**

 **Well, that is it for now guys. I am sorry for the long wait and I hope I will be able to make it in time for the next chapter. Until then, I will see you all around.**


	10. X - From Low To High

**Another chapter for everyone! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 10  
** **From The Low To High**

* * *

The night was cold but bright. But the air around her was warm which helped her defeat the cold that was bothering her. Was it a good choice to wear such thin dress? She asked herself constantly for she was still feeling cold. It wasn't summer yet but it wasn't winter any longer either. So she thought of having a few pieces of cover off from her skin at that time. Guess, that didn't work out well.

Outside the window, several black figures constantly ran past from right to left in her vision for the train she was in, was in constant motion for it was bound to objectives that it was supposed to fulfill. The only thing stationary, was the stars in the sky and the bright moon that lost its shine in the darkness for the inside, her pale skin and her blonde hair was absolutely lit by the dull lights that were attached on the roof.

"Maybe I should ask the train driver to shut the lights of the train." She thought as curiosity rose within her.

Moonlight shining bright inside the train.

How would it look like in real life?

Would it be as beautiful as she had seen it in movies?

She wondered.

And then became lost in it.

Her curiosity was one of those things that could never be predicted or measured. If she felt anything that would be new to her, she would just be curious over it and would see it till the end to get it done. This was her defining trait and she was glad to have it.

However, just as she was lost in thoughts, her phone's vibration brought her back to reality.

"Hmm! I wonder who it might be."

She turned on her phone after pulling it out. There on the totally white background, was written in black words:

 **Sumire**  
 _Calling…_

With a smile immediately grazing her face, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Onee-chan! Where are you? How are you? When will you come? I have been waiting for you. Are you Okay? Please tell…."

And the barrage of questions went on and on and she just kept on listening to it. She could hear her little sisters excitement and passion just oozing out from the other side of the phone. This made her really happy and a little bit of excitement was also finally building up in her.

"Don't worry Sumire. I will be there. I can't talk right now because I am in train." She said.

"Oh! Then please do come soon safely."

"I will. I will keep the phone down for now."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Bye."

With that, she clicked the call-down button.

She looked left and right wondering if there were any people giving straight daggers at her. After all, talking to others in the train is a very rude gesture. Just to her luck, the train was empty and there was no one looking at her.

She pulled herself back and heaved a sigh of relief. She really has changed hasn't she? She could still remember that shy maid who almost was as dumb as anyone could get. A maid that was meant to serve her, but instead became her little sister.

Come to think of it, wasn't that it was for this little sister, she rebelled to unimaginable heights. Something that someone like her, would never do. She really couldn't even imagine herself doing that. Yet, she was doing exactly that.

Realizing that fact, she gave a small chuckle and then looked outside the window again, towards that full moon that shone bright in the darkness of the sky. Her heart was filled with excitement and she was really looking forward to her plans in the future.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **So how did you guys like the chapter? Please do let me know in the review.**

 **I promise, the next chapter will definitely be the last. As I thought more about it over time, I really didn't want to leave Jun behind without a proper goodbye.**

 **Until then, this ex19, signing out.**


	11. XI - Inside and Outside

**Hey guys! Here's the final chapter as I promised. So without further delay, here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

 **Act - 11  
** **Inside and Outside**

* * *

She stares at the dress.

It's just a dress. Made up of several threads and color all tied together.

At least that is what she tried to think.

"Sigh! I just give up."

As if those words were like a huge piece of heavy iron weight laid on her back, she slumped down giving up all her hope.

She tried hard, but she failed for she couldn't give up looking at that one dress, her school dress.

This was her highschool period that ended. Not a whole life of hers. At least if anything she wasn't drowned in debt that would make her give up her life. So why was she going through all this?

"Don't worry. It's going to be all right Jun. This is just a graduation trauma."

She was fed up of going through all this. She just wanted to move on.

"Still…"

With her voice stuck halfway, she once again looked at her dress that was now laid on her knees. This was her school dress and for the past three years, this was a necessity that she always had. She always used to wear this and go to school. From the following day onwards, she would have to do none of that ever again. She was done. The dress was done. It was no longer needed. But what did that really mean?

At that moment, she looked back. She placed herself in the shoes of Jun Suzuki that was for the first time, very enthusiastic about entering high-school. She was back then, nothing more than an enthusiastic young girl. Full of hope that she had finally entered that stage in her life which she had never even dreamed of entering.

That was three years ago.

Three…

That word constantly resonated in her head.

Three…

What did it mean?

Three…

What was hidden behind that word?

Three…

That was the time she spent in school.

Three…

She was now three years older.

Three…

She had finally graduated again after all that time.

Did it mean, that she had finally achieved something?

Jun had been wearing this dress for three years. Miraculously, she never had any issues with it so she never really needed to get a new one. It just fit perfectly till now, although the colour was starting to fade away. So just having an opportunity to lock this dress away, was an achievement?

If so, then what kind of cruel achievement was that?

Wait!

Was it for that reason?

Jun failed to realize why, but this dress meant a lot for her. A lot more than any other student would think. This dress was indeed a milestone for her. But not a milestone of achievement, it was a milestone of memories. The memories that were boring and bitter but at the same time, very sweet.

Not a whole lot of them being sweet. Especially given how boring the first year had been. But it was after she had entered the second year, her whole outcome had changed.

Come to think of it, wasn't that the same year Azusa and Ui got in the same class as her?

So does this mean, that the reason she is even looking at this dress with so much nostalgia, is because of Azusa? Was Azusa the author of all this pain within her? Wait she was in pain or was she not? What was happening within her?

Without spending another second, Jun swiftly stood up and quietly walked through the room to her bed where she had kept her cell phone. She had to end this, otherwise it would eat her up forever.

As the clock was ticking away in the room, Jun immediately grabbed her phone and started dialing on her phone.

* * *

Brrt! Brrt!

Huh! What was that?

Azusa turned her head around as she saw her phone vibrating right beside her.

Who could it be at this hour? Why would anyone call?

With wonders boiling within her, she grabbed her phone and then flipped it open.

 _Calling Jun._

That was what she saw. Why would she call at this hour? If she was correct it would be midnight already.

Azusa clicked her Pick Up button and then laid the phone on her ears hoping to find some explanation to this late night call.

"Hello"

"I HATE YOU AZUSA."

Those words resonated on Azusa's ears as the sounds of clock ticking, filled the empty silence that followed. They say that silence is golden but perhaps sometimes, silence only meant harsh awkwardness. She didn't know what to say for that moment, nor did she know what to do next. For that moment, there were only three words that were ready to come out of Azusa's mouth.

What the hell?

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **So with that said, the story comes to a close. As I promised, this chapter would be focused on Jun. I know a lot of you might feel hung up since this story ended up in a joke, but the story really is over. I just wanted to get that rude attitude of Jun in-tact for this last chapter so I hope you guys understand. Ahaha.**

 **With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter and the story as a whole.** **Please do leave a review on the chapter. It would help me a lot.**

 **Afterword on the next page.**


	12. Afterword

It was around November 2015 when I was stuck in a time where I was just confused with where my life was heading towards and my busy schedule depressing the hell out of me. The fact that Naruto, that one series I actually cared about, ended in the worst fashion possible. This was the time, when I started watching K-ON. A small moe series I watched in a time when I was in the stigma that moe is trash.

Before going into the series, I went in expecting to hate the series and just be outright cringe fest. I just thought it would be a nonsense series with nothing but girls with IQ of a level of a cow(hell I even thought at the time that cows would be smarter than these girls).

So I watched the first two episodes just watching it away to kill my time. However, at the end of episode 2, when Yui pulls the guitar cord out of the amp, that was when I got hooked onto K-ON and I am glad I did.

After that, I watched all of it. I couldn't stop. It was one show that was really addicting and I was enjoying it a lot. By the time I was done, my whole outlook on anime and life just changed.

I had really fallen in love with K-ON.

After that, I gobbled up the K-ON High-School and K-ON College manga immediately(I ended up hating the source material though) and I couldn't stop thinking of possibilities. I just couldn't stop thinking about the K-ON girls in their adulthood. What would they be like? What would they do? It kept on ringing in my head.

It was during this time, I thought of giving Azusa, Ui and Jun their own graduation story.

At first, the story was just meant to be a small one-shot that would just be about my regular 3,000 words limit. However, time passed and this story expanded and expanded. Suddenly, it became a 20,000 short mini-run which would take me almost 8 months to at least get most parts done with some more months of hiatus.

Today, I am finally typing this afterword with great happiness that I have finished my first series. I was doubting if I would ever see this light of day. To be honest, this story was meant to be a foreshadow of my much bigger story which I am doubtful if I might write or not. It would have been a story where Azusa's school band New Leaf Girls, were a popular band. However, the HTT have departed from each other since the end of their college days and are now living the life of normal adults with their own lives to deal with. An adult life full of stress, tragedy and depression. However, fate reunites them to give them one chance to find the thing they once had, that is happiness. I know that K-ON was supposed to be a story that we can just get sucked into to get relaxed, but given the fact that adulthood is the period full of realization and responsibilities, I thought a much serious take would be necessary.

However, time took a toll on my writing and it got slowed down to the side.

So with that said, thank you to all of the K-ON fanfiction readers who have stuck all the way to the end of this story. It took me a long time and I hope the wait wasn't that bad. Please feel free to leave a review since it would help me a lot.

With that said, this is extremeracer19 ending this small story and I will see you all around.

Peace!


End file.
